The Return of A Fallen Hero
by PokeFanfictionMaster
Summary: Lost. Heart Broken. Fallen. When darkness is coming. The Worlds Legendaries disappears. Everything is out of control. A tournament where the strongest trainer will be declared as the one to lead the world. Will our hero Ash Ketchum be able to rise again? Or will he be remembered as the "Fallen Hero" AshxSerena
1. Chapter 1

The Return of A Fallen Hero

**Chapter 1:How it all began**

**Hey there guys! This is my first fanficion here so please no hate! I will be accepting any advice that will help me with this story! Before I start the reading I wanna give a shout out to Ejennings167! Without him I would have never gotten into writing and won't even be here today! So check outvhis fanfictions which in my book at high class material! So no further a do. Chapter one! **

**Disclaimer note:I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!**

* * *

*_flash back_*

_Ash: We...we could have won... I am so sorry pikachu!_

_Pika pika pi chu_

_Ash: Kalos was supposed to be our year to finally win the pokemon league! But we always lose! Every time when it seems that we can win we always god damn lose!_

_"Pika pi pi chu pikachu!"_

_Ash:"Your right pikachu we can always try again! Never give up until its over!"_  
_The boy gave the little mouse pokemon a warm hug. Assuring it that there will be another adventure to come. But they never knew how important the next one will be to them especially to the boy in the red hat. As Ash got up and began to walk to his box he saw the girl who he wanted to talk to if he had the strength and courage to tell her how he really felt about her. Her kind warm smile, her soothing voice, her honey blond hair. The one he was thinking and looking at was no more then..._  
_Serena Yvonne Ash's thoughts were interrupted by his blond friend and his little sister coming up to congratulate their raven - haired friend on being second in the tournament. But before Ash turned to see them. A chill went up Ash's spine. He knew what it was. The boy who beaten him in the battle. Calem was pulling Serena into his box. Ash new how much Calem felt about Serena. But him and her alone meant something bad was about to happen. But Ash knew Serena can take care of herself. So he let them have their time. But how wrong would he be._

_Clement: "Ash congrats on being second place! But are you ok? I can see a tear dripping down your face when you went to pick up pikachu."_

_Ash:"I am fine Clement. I was just bummed out that I didn't get to win the league. But there is always next time."_

_Bonnie:" You were so cool Ash! You should have beaten that guy! He must have cheated! You were so prepared and you spent hours to plan a strategy only to get beaten!" This sadden Ash feeling that all he did was for nothing. A little bit of sadness showed in his eyes. Clement saw the sadness in his eyes he then pinched his little sister. Clement:" Bonnie I think we have to give Ash some time to think about the league let's go."_

_Bonnie: "But Clement -"_

_Clement:"No buts let's go Bonnie."_

_After that Bonnie knew there was no way she can stay so she left with Clement. But she will get him back._

_*In Bonnie's mind*_

_"I will get you back Clement. Aw look a girl. She looks perfect to become my brother's wife!"_

_*Back to third person POV*_

_While Ash saw his two blond friends walk away. He questioned himself. "Would I ever even win a league?" He murmured under his breath._

_"Ash? Can we talk in private?"_

_Surprised and calmly Ash turned around to see his honey blond friend. Ash promised himself if he ever won the league he would tell her how he felt. Now that he didn't win the league he didn't have to tell her anything._

_Ash:"Sure. Lets go to that hill at the back of the hotel we are staying at. No one can hear us there."_

_Serena:" Ok. Thanks Ash I new I can count on you."_

_*At the hill*_

_Ash:"Wow look how beautiful the stars look tonight."_

_The raven - haired teen said to his companion._

_Serena:"It sure is"_

_The honey - haired teen said while looking at Ash. Which to her relief went unnoticed by the teen. All of the sudden she felt something in her heart. She just remembered what she came here for. She tried to avoid it. But when Ash asked her the question. She knew she had__to pick._

_Ash:"So Serena why did you want to talk to me in private?"_

_A huge awkward silence happened as his child hood crush tried to find the courage to answer. There was a chilly mood in the atmosphere. Then she answered back to the almost worried teen._

_Serena:"Oh that... Well you see..."_

* * *

**AND CUT! NOW what did you guy think about the first chapter? Review guys! I also mentioned this in the beginning of the chapter that I will take any advice that can help me with my story! Please No hate! Have a nice day! Or night. Anyway take care!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2:****The Answer...**

**Hey there guys! I AM BACK! I really got nothing to say just Thank YOU! TO the people or writers that favorite my fan fiction! You all rock! Thank you and I will try to at least update twice a week! SO if I don't give out two stories a week you can do and curse at me or hate on me. Because I was either too lazy or I forgot! But I will give out an update to why I didn't or can't give out two chapters in that week! But if I don't give out a reason! Well you can consider I was lazy or forgot and you can curse at me hate at me or whatever! So when I come back on I can slap myself because I forgot because of you amazing people or viewers out there! But I doubt I wouldn't release the two chapters without a reason. So let's get on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer note:I DON'T OWN POKEMON!**

* * *

_*back to flash back*_

_Serena was panicking inside. She wished she hadn't gotten herself into this. She wanted to run away and escape but she had no choice. It was him or Calem._

_Serena:"Calem told me a question..."_

_She began. Ash by now was paying EXTRA attention. Once he heard it was Calem and a question. He knew it wasn't good._

_Serena:"He asked me... if I can be his."_

_Ash was beyond surprised and panicking. He felt like he would die. He wanted Serena. But how can he have the courage. He couldn't. He thought we was weak. He thought he didn't hear right so he asked again._

_Ash: "What did you say again."_

_Serena: "I said I would give him an answer tomorrow."_

_Ash's fear came true. He lost her. Now he knows why he pulled her to talk in private. He regrets that he let them._

_Ash:"So why did you come to see me then?"_

_Serena: "Because you always know what to do. When I am in a problem you always give me advice."_

_Ash thought. If he told her what to do. He might lose her. But this is his chance to see if she loves him. To see if she is his._

_Ash: "Follow your heart Serena. The heart will never lie to you about love."_

_There was a moment of silence between the two. After 2 minutes of silence. Serena got up with a huge smile on her face and put her hand on to where her heart is._

_Serena:"I know what I have to do!"_

_Ash:"Really? What are you gonna do?"_

_Ash was in between excited or scare. He wanted to know the answer. But something in his heart felt like it had been destroyed. But when he heard the answer he felt that his heart was just smashed into pieces._

_Serena:"I an gonna say yes to be Calem's girlfriend!"_

_Ash:"Oh OK. If that's what your heart wants then go for it."_

_Ash started to get up and walked back to the hotel. Curious Serena asked where he was going._

_Serena:"Ash where are you going Ash?"_

_Ash replied in a low tone._

_Ash:"To the hotel I'm gonna get some rest before I leave tomorrow."_

_Serena approved with a nod. As Ash walked back to the hotel Serena whispered to herself in a sad tone._

_Serena:"I love you Ash Ketchum."_

* * *

_*The next morning at the airport*_

_Calem and Serena we're talking to everyone as they just turned into a couple. Ash stared at them with no emotion. When Ash's plane was called up Ash said his good bye to his two blond friends. Now it was Serena's turn._

_Ash:"So this is good bye. Cya later Serena."_

_Serena:"Good bye Ash I wish you luck on your next journey. We'll miss you."_

_When the good byes were done Ash went into the plane with a tear sliding down his cheek. But it went unnoticed by everyone else. Plane took off. Ash lost her. Maybe for good._

* * *

_*Somewhere in Space*_

_?:"We already have the gem! Set a course to Earth! Tell Team Rocket and the rest to get rid of Ash Ketchum! His father nearly killed me! I can't have any threats anymore! Tell them to begin "Operation Fallen Hero!"_

* * *

_*At Team Rocket HQ*_

_?:"COMMANDER WANTS THE OPERATION TO BEGIN! OVER AND OUT!"_

_Giovanni:Tell the others. It time to begin our invasion. In a few years the Commander will be here. We need to take care of Ash Ketchum NOW!"_

_TEAM Rocket Admin:"UNDERSTOOD!"_

_When the Admin is gone to tell the other Giovanni turns around to face the stars._

_Giovanni:"Very soon. The world shall be destroyed!"_

* * *

**AND CUT! Sorry that this is a bit rushed. I am currently right now working on the third chapter. But the third one will be long and not rushed like this one! Remember I will take ANY advice that will help me with this story! R&amp;R guys! Take care and cya next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: How it ****all began...**

**Got nothing to say just to enjoy you** **guys! I wanna thank everyone for their support on this series! Now you might say this. 'Hey I thought you we're gonna make this long!" But the fanfiction thing is making it impossible to post chapters that are long. That and if I didn't post this chapter soon I would miss the two week posting chapter promise I made. Sorry again! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER NOTE! "I DON'T OWN POKEMON!"**

* * *

_*back to flash back*_

_*The next day at Kanto airport*_

_A raven haired teen was getting off the plane with a yellow mouse on his shoulder._

_Ash:"Man I am back home!"_

_Pikachu:"Pika pi pikachu!_

_Both trainer and Pokemon we're ready to take on the day. Both their eyes showed happiness._

_Ash: "Cmon pikachu he have to meet my mom at the entrance to take us back to Pallet Town!"_

_With a nod of agreement from the little mouse Pokemon. They went on their way. At the entrance The energetic teen could make out a certain brown haired mom who was in return looking at Ash with such happiness and joy in her eyes._

_Ash: "MOM! Am back from Kalos!"_

_The trainer yelled to his mother who replied back with a bone/death hug._

_Delia: "Ohhhh Ashy! I missed you soo much! I can't believe that you came back! Did you remember to change your underwear!_

_Said the mother. Not noticing her "Ashy" being killed and embarrassed in front of all the people in the airport._

_Ash:"Mom can't breathe!"_

_Delia:"Oh sorry I am just so glad to see me Ashy come back home!"_

_Said Delia as she released her child from the hug of death. They started to talk about the adventure he had in Kalos. He tried to avoid the Serena parts. As they we're arriving at Pallet Town they we're greeted by no other then Professor Oak._

* * *

_*At Pallet Town*_

_Professor Oak:"Ash my boy! Hows it been on your journey through Kalos? Have you gotten Pokemon that are native in that region?_

_Ash:"Its been great and I have tons of pokemon that I wanna show you! How about I go to the lab. Hey mom can I go to the lab to see me Pokemon?_

_Delia:"Sure honey just remember to be back by supper."_

_Replied the mother. Little did they know that it will be the last time they will see each other in 8 years._

* * *

_*At the lab*_

_Ash:"Professor I am going to see all my pokemon on the ranch."_

_Professor Oak:"Ok Ash. Just remember to close ranch."_

_Replied the professor as he gave Ash ALL of the poke balls of l the Pokemon of the ranch._

* * *

_*At the ranch*_

_Ash:"Hey guys I am back!"_

_As soon as he yelled. Hundreds of Pokemon surrounded him but then a particular leaf Pokemon tackled him to the ground. The little mouse Pokemon jumped out of the way. But the raven haired teen wasn't as lucky as his Pokemon. A hour later while everyone was about say their good byes to Ash as he got prepared to go to his house. As siren sounded._

_*sirens going off*_

_Ash:"Professor what's going on?! Why are sirens going off?!"_

_Shouted the teen with confusion and terror in his voice._

_Professor Oak:"Its the police's warning of a attack!"_

_Replied the professor with huge terror in his voice. But just as in cue. Screams can be heard put side. When both of them went to check it out. They we're surprised and terrified. About 3-7 airships we're above the town. Pokemon came from the airships and started to attack the little area. But what made Ash angry. Was that the symbol in the ships. A "R" in two ships. One ship had an "A" another one had a "M" Another had a "G" the last one had a "P"_

_Ash:"Professor I am going to get up there! They are gonna pay"_

_Before the professor can replay the teen released his fire/flying Pokemon. And took off to fight the people that are destroying his home._

_Ash:"Charzard! Leave us on top of that ship with a R symbol on it!"_

_The Pokemon with a loud roar went higher an landed where it's trainer wanted it to be._

_Ash:"Good work pal. Now take a long rest."_

_Said the teen as he returned his faithful Pokemon back to it's poke ball._

_Ash:"Now pikachu! Use iron tell on that vent!"_

_With a cry of the little yellow mouse name. The little Pokemon broke open the vent where his trainer jumped into the aircraft._

_Ash:"To think this is to be a assault air ship it does have poor security."_

_As they were running around trying to find the brig. They find it. As they opened it. They we're greeted by a rocket person. The rocket grunt was wearing a normal rocket attire. He has red eyes and a face that showed no mercy._

_Rocket Grunt:"I am head Admin and in charge of killing you Ash Ketchum!"_

_The admin said in a deep dark voice that sent chills down Ash's spine._

_Admin:"Be prepared to face the person who will kill you!"_

_Just as he finished he threw his Pokemon which was a Blastios. In response Ash looked at his starter. And his starter new it was his turn to battle._

_Ash:"Pikachu let's start this off with a electro ball!"_

_Admin:"Intercept with hydro cannon!"_

_As both attacks clashed. It created a huge blast that almost sent Ash flying to the wall._

_*Ash's mind*_

_This guy is tough. I need to move it to the next level!_

_*Back to reality*_

_Ash:"Pikachu use quick attack!"_

_Admin:"Use rapid spin to block that off!"_

_Just when the mouse Pokemon was about to hit the water Pokemon. It was sent backward to a wall._

_Ash:"PIKACHU!"_

_Shouted it's trainer. But something emerged from the smoke. It was his starter. Ready to battle._

_Admin:"We are wasting time. Use hydro cannon on that stupid mouse."_

_Ash:"Pikachu use all of your energy into a volt tackle!"_

_When both attacks clashed. The little mouse Pokemon wit stood the attack and was now headed towards it's enemy._

_Admin:"KILL THAT FUCKING STUPID MOUSE BEFORE IT HITS YOU!"_

_BUT it was too late. The attack hit. Just as it hit. The Pokemon went flying back towards it trainer. Both trainer and Pokemon we're pinned down the wall. Jus as Ash and his starter walked towards the control. The Admin said something that made Ash eyes widen in terror._

_Admin:"Self destruction."_

_Ash:"PIKACHU WE NEED TO GET OUT!"_

_It was too late. When everything exploded. Ash in the last moment released Charzard and they both embraced for impact. When they touch ground. Everything went black._

* * *

*END of flash back*

*out in space*

Grunt:"SIR! WE HAVE CAPTURED THE LAST LEGENDARY! WE PROCEED TO PART 2 OF YOUR PLAN?!"

?:"Yes proceed with the plan. It has begun. Muhahahahahahaha!"

*in a unknown location*

In a cliff. There was a man standing at the edge. He has a cloak on that covered his face. He then removed the hood. His eyes showed by mercy no happiness or emotion. The same as his face. He was well built by his figure. By his right side stood a Lucario and on the left stood a pikachu.

Ash:"A new day. A new journey. It has begun Lucario and pikachu they have captured the last legendary. The war has begun."

* * *

**AND CUT! THE next chapter will be posted on Saturday. So expect a new chapter on Saturday. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I will see you guys soon. Remember to R&amp;R and take care! Cya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Tournament**

**Hey there guys! Thanks for all the followers and favorites in this story! Now with no further a do. Chapter four. The Tournament!**

**Disclaimer NOTE!: I DON'T OWN POKEMON!**

* * *

*At Pallet Town, Ketchum Residence*

It is a wonderful morning. But there was a sad atmosphere. At Ketchum's house. A group of people gathered around a table in the dining room. From the whisper and small sobs coming from the group. Indicated they were all sad or destroyed.

Gary:"Today we remember the day that Ash Ketchum. Gave his life to protect his town. His home."

After that the brown haired trainer couldn't hold it anymore and started to sob. Between those sobs he tried to continue. But it was obvious he couldn't do it. A certain honey blond was lost in thought. As she was spaced out. The mother of Ash came up and started to say a prayer.

Delia:"Today. My little Ashy became a hero. He... he... he became a hero and pride of this town... he was more than a pokemon master to all of us... he... he... he... he... he was a hero. He was my hero. And my son... I know that my husband us looking after him in death... and both are watching over me... he... he..."

After that the mother of the hero couldn't continue. She fell to her knees and started to feverishly sob. She started to to cry out. Screaming. Wishing her son was back safe and sound. She wished she could have done a better job. She blamed herself for what happened that day. That day that happened 8 years ago. When they nearly destroyed their town. And took away her hero. Their hero.

Misty:"Its ok . He is in a way better place now. Remember her is looking after you. He would want us all to be happy. Think of what he would say to you if you cried. Think of how guilty he would feel in you blamed yourself in what happened that day. So please don't cry... Not for us or yourself. But for your son. Our hero."

Just as she said these words. The honey blond trainer started to think of all the times she had with Ash.

_*In Serena's thoughts*_

_Ash... if I only could have tell you. If I only had the courage to tell you. How much I love you. If my mind wasn't just in my heart. I could have found who I really love. The love for Calem I felt for a long time ago was only lust. And I confused it for love. Now I am with him. But I regret. Choosing him over you Ash. You are my hero no matter what. Please come back! We miss you so much. I miss you so much. Maybe it was because of me you died. I regret everything in my life. I wish you we're still alive._

_*back to reality*_

Just as Serena finished her thoughts she started to sob. When a black haired trainer came and patted her back. Trying to say assuring things. Trying to clam her down. That trainer was no other then the boy who defeated Ash in the pokemon league. And took Serena away with him. The trainer was...

Serena:"Thank you so much Calem."

Calem:"No problem babe. Remember what Ash would want. He would want you to be happy."

After a hour or so of praying. The group started to say their good byes as they went to the pokemon center or to professor Oak's lab for the night

* * *

*At unknown location*

A trainer with jet black hair and auburn eyes. With "Z on both of his cheek. And a Lucario of the right and pika on the left shoulder. Were walking to a kingdom. As they entered they we're greeted by trainers with aura pokemon some had swords others had a spheres or bow. While some had nothing but their poke balls.

Ryan:Hey there Ash. Good morning! How you been?

Ash:Been good. Where are the others? We are having a meeting at the Central Palace about the last legendary pokemon being captured."

Ryan:They are already there. Hurry up we need to go now."

Just as he finished saying that. They both started to run towards the palace.

* * *

*At the Central Palace court room*

There we're millions of people all seated and talking about the recent capture of the last legendary. At the end of the room was a huge throne. Sitting on that throne was a Queen sitting on it. Just as the Ash and Ryan we're seated in front of the room. A servant stood up and in a deep but loud voice spoke which got everyone's attention.

Servant: Guardians of Aura. Your royal majesty! Queen Lucie!

Queen Lucie: Guardians of Aura! Have you all know by now. The last legendary pokemon as been captured! Now the pokemon world and it's league. Has made a tournament to decide who will lead the world during this time of destruction. As you all know the league has no clue of what really is happening. And with Red Ketchum dead. His son. Ash Ketchum will participate in this tournament. Not only is Ash the son of the Legendary master Red Ketchum. He is also the strongest Aura Guardian! And pokemon trainer. But beware. There are said to be dangers in the tournament. Yes. You guessed right. Silver. Is planing a invasion of the pokemon world. You must prepare for battle. Ash Ketchum. Meet me in the throne room for your card to enter the tournament."

With that said Ash got dark. He wasn't ready to return. He wasn't ready to see his friends. He wasn't ready to see her.  
A certain Luacrio picked up those wave of fears and talked to his master.

_Master. Why are you so- oh I see. Your not ready to face them. Don't worry master. Remember whats the Guardian of Aura code is. "Though there might be death. There might be nothing. Look for the light. For it will guide you. To your destiny. Always fight, to make a life. Remember your name . Because it will always remind of who you are. And that your a Aura Guardian."_

_Your right Lucario. Lets go. And meet with my destiny._

* * *

*out in space*

?:Very soon. This dimension. WILL BE MINE!"

* * *

AND THAT'S IT FOR THIS CHAPTER! Hope you enjoy R&amp;R guys! Take care and cya next time!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:The tournament begins**

**Hey there guys! I am back! I have some good news and some bad news. The good news is I will be uploading three chapters very soon. The bad news is that it will be in two weeks... You see like it's the end of the year. We have to do the parcc test part 2. And well my parents are gonna take my phone away and make me study. Sorry guys. Like I said I will upload three chapters in two weeks to make it up for the time lost and there would probably be a chance I won't be able to upload a chapter this week. I will try but if I don't. FUCK ME! And some of you are saying why don't I do it in school or why I don't use the computer. Well first the staff and board of education blocked all network access to websites or to our network. So we can't do anything about it. And my computer. Well it's busted. I am gonna get a new one in two months since that's when I can have enough money to get one. Sorry again. I will try to do my best!**

**DISCLAIMER NOTE!:I DON'T OWN POKEMON!**

_Thoughts: that _

_Telepathy: that_

Change of secne:**

* * *

*unknown location*

There was a thick mist. In the center of the mist seemed to be a full grown man with red eyes, raven black hair, and a red cloak. His eyes then closed and he was in a meditating position. His face showed warmth, peace, and harmony. Everything was quiet. On the right side of the man was a diamond floating. The diamond was shining pure light. On the left side of the man was also a diamond. It was in the same position of the other diamond. But the difference was it was shining black. All of the sudden a huge cry came out of the man. "He is back. My friend Silver is back, and his heart is dark. He is destroying the balance of darkness and light."

After that the man ran up to what seemed to be a top of a cliff. From the cliff you can see different portals. Each portal were shining a rainbow color. There was a huge path way leading to each portal and if you looked close enough you can men with swords, and a aura pokemon by their side each of them seemed serious and very cautious as people we're passing by. The eyed man then closed his eyes and sent a wave of energy leading to the nearby pathway. Just as then a lucario appeared bowed down in front of the man. _"Master Red what is your emergency?"_

The man then went to eye level with the lucario and began to speak. _"Lucario, my dear friend. Silver is back. He is disrupting the balance between darkness and light. If this keeps up the kingdom and all of the dimensions will fall to darkness, and if that happens. The kingdom will fall apart taking all the dimensions with it. All of life will die, and there will be no escaping it. Take this I have wrote a message. Give it to lady Ray. She will then take matters in her own hands."_

Just as he finished. The man gave his aura pokemon an envelope. The envelope had a sword symbol on it. As soon as the man gave it to his faithful pokemon. The pokemon ran off towards the path way. Which then we followed it which lead it to a castle. The castle was shining completely. It was made out of marble walls, emerald floors, and a diamond looking like sword just as the symbol that the envelope had. But it had a ray of light shining off of it which could make anyone think it was a real sword shining off like the sun.

"The war has begun. Please son, make me proud. Win this war that can change our family tides forever." The red cloaked man turn away and started to walk deeper and deeper into the mist until he couldn't be seen anymore.

* * *

*at a kingdom*

A teenage boy was sitting at a sofa in a room which had crystal chandeliers, a golden throne, and marble walls. The boy had jet black hair, chocolate colored eyes, and two "z's" on each of his cheek. He was wearing a black cloak but his hood was off. His hands had also black and red finger less gloves. The man's muscle could be seen by the little spots of the cloak that couldn't be covered. The teenager's face showed anxiety and impatience. "C'mon let's just get this over with! I wanna finish this mission fast!" Said the young man to himself aloud.

"You know I never seen you this anxious or impatient before." A voice said from across the room. Another teenage girl that seemed to be in same age as the raven haired boy. She walked silently not even making a noise as she walk with high heels to a throne next to the huge one in the middle. The girl was wearing pink high heels and a skirt that was blue and a red high top. The girl also was wearing a gardening hat with a red ribbon tied up around it. She had black hair that went down to the middle of her back, and a almost pale skin. Her eyes we're the color red. Her breast are perfect D sized. She had slim legs and perfect curves that can make any man into a dog drooling over her. She spoke with such a soft tone. "You know, the meeting doesn't start in another half an hour." She said with no interest in her voice.

"I know. But don't you think it also isn't proper to be wearing those type of cloths in a important meeting, Jessica." Replied the boy with a little ease to his face and his voice showed less impatience and anxiety. "Oh Ash you don't know how tight those dresses are and how uncomfortable they make you! One more thing, Ash did you make our reservation at that restaurant we are going for our date?" Said the girl that showed excitement in her face.

The raven haired guardian smiled and replied back with a clam tone, "Of course I did. We are suppose to be there by 8:00pm. I will pick you up by 7:30pm." The girl looked at the clock, it was 3:12pm. "Awww! We still have to wait about 4 more hours... But it's the thought that counts!" The teenage girl said. "Ok then 7:30pm, see you there my princess Jessica." Ash replied with a grin in his face. "Until then Guardian Ash Ketchum." They both then shared a passionate and long kiss. All of a sudden the two huge doors opened and revealed 4 guards with armor and sword attached to their pokeballs.

Just as soon they heard that noise Ash and Jessica ran to their seats and sat down. Although everyone knew their status as a couple, they didn't want to be in the same position as what happened one month ago when another king was visiting the kingdom.

"Presenting you! Queen Lucie!" The Butler announced with a loud voice. "Sir Ash," the queen started as she sat down in the golden throne right next to Jessica's one. "as you may know you have been assigned to part take in the mission to be part of the tournament. These reasons are because you on know how to lead and control power. I am not talking about aura power, I am talking about influence. You see, me as Queen I have the power over everyone, even you. But the true quest is learning how to control it. Power changes everyone. Too much of it can lead to a destructive future. So as your the only on I can rely on. I am counting on you to make the right choices once if possible you win the tournament."

Then the butler pressed a button on a control he got from his coat. Suddenly a table with a envelope a pokedex and card we're on top of it. "Now, because your the son of Red Ketchum and the strongest aura guardian to date. I will let you choose if either you want to have a fake name or use your real name. Please choose wisely." Without a moment of thought the raven haired teen decided and spoke. "I will like to change my name Queen Lucie."

"Very well. You will also have a group of aura guardians since we expect some of Silver's spies and men to be there. I have also made packed you into a suite at the hotel your staying. The paper should tell you everything about the room. One more thing you can take up to 7 people with you. We have to put to undercover we cannot have any errors." She stated with a serious tone. "I have also booked you a flight to where the tournament will be held which is at your old region... Kanto." The queen said but with worry evident in her voice. Jessica who was being silent also showed a face of worry. Not to mention his old friends might be attending.

"I will do what I must for the sake of you my lady and my girl friend Jessica and for all the dimensions and legendaries." The young aura guardian with a clam face. But everyone can see the fear in his eyes and the tone of his voice.

The queen saw the fear in his eyes but eased up for his sake Jessica had a happy face that his boy friend will do for her sake. "Very well you will leave in 5 days. Please take all the things in the table. I will also like it if you can tell what your group will be by tomorrow. Thank you." With that the Queen got up and walked away and the guards followed and the Butler as well.

"Ash are you sure your gonna be alright." Asked the raven haired girl with concern. "Of course I will be. I will do anything to keep you safe Jessica." Then both teenagers shared a long and passionate kiss. After about 1 minute or so Ash stopped and looked at the clock. "Carp 6:45!"

"Whats the matter Ash?" Asked the slightly cranky princess. "Its 6:45! Our date!" Both fell in silence for 2 minutes. "Oh shoot! I have to go get ready! See ya there my little Ashy!" With a kiss on the check the girl ran off to get ready for her date.

_"I wonder if she'll be there..."_

* * *

*somewhere in Sinnoh*

"Sir we have spotted the gem of destruction! We are securing it right know!" Shouted a grunt. The grunt was wearing black suit and black shoes. He face was hidden by the Hood of his cloak.

"Very well start the extracting." Commanded a man that was sitting on a throne. The throne was pure black. They both seemed to be out in the sky. It was night. The man was facing the stars so he couldn't be seen

"As you wish sir!" With that the grunt rushed out of the room. The man then thought.

"Red Ketchum the things you wished you could protect. Will fall and be destroyed."

* * *

*At pallet town*

It was a beautiful morning in the town of Pallet town. The trees were moving their leaves. The pokemon danced and played and ate. There was excitement in the air.

"COME ON GUYS! LETS GET A MOVE ON! THE TOURNAMENT IS GONNA BE STARTING IN 1 WEEK! WE HAVE TO GET A MOVE ON TO GET THERE IN TIME!" Shouted a young teenager that had glasses was wearing short blue pants with a green shirt. His eyes showed off excitement and impatience.

"Ok ok Max we're coming!" Shouted two girls. One had red hair, a mature face and perky c sized breast. She has a body of a athlete and had slim legs. The other girl had brown hair, she also had a mature face, but stunning curves, but had perfect C sized breast. "HURRY UP THEN!" shouted the boy again.

"THAT IT! YOUR DEAD!" Both girls then started to chase the young teenager. He was fairly fast for his age.

"HEY WAIT UP!" Shouted a group of people as they were just catching up to the three teens. Soon they all reached a hill. The hill was fairly familiar to a honey blond girl. The last time she saw him.

_"Ash, if I were only in my heart when i decided. Please come back."_

* * *

**AND CUT! Sorry again if i didn't upload two chapters this week. I will try to make it up to you guys! I promise! Until then i will be fucking cursing myself. Cya and R&amp;R! Take care. FUCK ME!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Home**

**Hey there guys! AND I KNOW I KNOW! I AM A BITCH AND FUCKER AND DESERVE TO DIE! The reasons I didn't update was because of school work. And I got accepted to NJIT a university here in New Jersey. It's a program for kids my age and it's only for high honored students. So I was very busy especially since the parcc was moved and we took it two weeks ago. And I had to go to a trip in Florida and I have been busy with helping my friend in YouTube. I am very sorry but I will try to up held my promise. If I don't I am very sorry! I will try to make it up to you guys! Well let's begin with the story!**

Disclaimer** Note: I DON'T OWN POKEMON!**

Telepathy: "that"

_Thoughts: "that"_

**N/A: "that"**

* * *

*at a mansion*

It was late at night. There was multiple rooms. The rooms were made out of marbles. Pure white and so beautiful, the chandeliers were made out of gold shining as the lights were on. There was a couch and desk in the living room with a flat screen t.v on. There was also a closet. All the doors were made out of marble doors. And the handles were made out of gold.

The outside of the mansion was being guarded with aura guardians. The gates where made out of gold. There were 3 layers of defence. It looked as if the mansion it self was a castle. The first layer of defence consisted on towers on all four corners. And two aura guardians with their aura pokemon at the ready to protect. There were traps and archers at every tower. There was a search light lighting up all the dark places near the wall. There was a huge secondary little wall within the first. It held 6 aura guardians with swords at the ready. On the left of it was a check up office. Making sure anyone that entered was either the champion and his daughter, or guards sent by the queen. There in each front of each gate was a huge building that held more guardians resting or taking a break or planning.

The second wall of defence consisted as the same as the first one. But with thicker walls and more guards. There was also same huge building but the second wall had a farm and guards came in and out with food and occasionally two guards will come with farm carriage that was full of meat and fruits and vegetables and wheat being carried by ponyta. But on the last line of defence. The wall was more thicker then the rest. The wall was surrounded by invested sharpedo water. It had the same defences as the other defences expect for the farm. The last line of defence had a bigger building then the rest of the other walls. It had cannons. It had 20x more guards then the other defences. But all the walls had buildings in it for the guards. And surrounding the mansion was a fence.

As Ash got back from his date with the aura princess. He sat on the comfortable couch. Thinking what the future might hold for him and his girlfriend with his daughter. But as he remembered his daughter. He quickly got up and started to run to the room of his daughter. "Kaitlyn!? Kaitlyn!? Are you here!?" Shouted our hero as he ran to a bedroom door.

Just when he came in he saw a little girl no older then 10 with dark hair and dark eyes. **N/A Sao fans you know who I am talking about! I watch Sao too!** The little girl turned around and as she saw the raven haired teenage boy she quickly got up and ran and hugged the boy. "Papa! How was your date with Miss. Jessica? Is she gonna become my mommy!? How was everything!?" The little one chattered and questioned as she departed from the hug of her papa.

The young teenager blushed as the child said if Jessica was gonna be her mommy and his wife. He still doesn't think he can handle all the pressure. So he tried to avoid all of related conversation about marriage from Kaitlyn. "Well uh... the date was great. And no she will not be your mommy... yet..." said the trainer as he blushed of the thought. He then turned serious and ask Kaitlyn one question which made her a pale. "Kaitlyn I thought I wanted to see you asleep by the time I got back from my date. Why are you still awake?" Asked the aura guardian. "Well... uh... hm... sorry papa..." was all the little could say as she looked down and almost began to cry. She didn't want to her papa to get mad with her. She thought that if she did. Her new papa will treat her like her last parents and abuse her.

As Ash took notice of the little child beginning to cry. He quickly took Kaitlyn's hand and hugged her. "Don't cry Kaitlyn. Don't worry I am not mad at you at all. I am only a little disappointed that you didn't listen. But it's all ok. Do you promise to go to sleep when I say so?" The young trainer said sympathetically as the child began to look up into his eyes and smiled. "Ok papa. I will. I promise I will listen from here on out."

As Ash walked back to the living room to watch some t.v. He began to question himself if he is really could do the mission. Not only does the life of the pokemon world rely on it. But the legendaries lives the pokemon God life. All the dimensions. Everything relies on this mission. Even tho some of his comrades will come with him, he wasn't sure if he could handle all of it. Ever since his father died and locked the power inside of Ash. He wasn't sure if he could do it. The power of the powerful 5. The first five aura gods including Ash's father Red. The five most powerful aura guardians that ever existed. Were sealed within Ash.

As the traitor Silver almost gotten all the power. Red came to the rescue and defeated Silver. But as the legend goes. Red knew that Silver will not stop until the power was his. So I attempt to stop the threat of Silver. Red sealed his power and all the power of the powerful 5 inside Ash. As Red faded away and disappeared. He said to everyone to recognize Ash as a hero. And the savor and defender of all the dimensions. Ash felt as if the whole story was actually a fiction. But it all happened. And the son of a bitch Silver is showing up again. And trying to destroy everything. Ash wasn't sure about anything. But he was sure about one thing and one thing only. When Silver is in his knees before Ash. He will make sure that Silver pay's for all the damage he has caused. The only thing Ash was really aiming for ever since he became the aura champion. Was to control the power sealed inside him. The only one time it was leaked was when he raged and was scared and almost destroyed the whole pokemon dimension when he disappeared from his last home. If it wasn't for the Queen to teleport him to the throne. He might have died. For that he owes the Queen and her royal family and the whole kingdom his life.

As he sat down and turned on the the t.v. Something caught his attention.

"Welcome everyone! The world trainer cup will be held in Kanto and Johto Mt. Silver! All the most powerful trainers from around the globe will be competing in who will win and lead the pokemon world through these times! And the winner will be announced as the World's Savor and Hero! And will be forever known! Runner ups are...  
LANCE! The Johto and Kanto champion!  
Wallace! THE Honen Champion and pokemon grand festival champion!  
Cynthia! The Sinnoh Champion! Alder! The Unova Champion! Dianthia! The Kalos Champion!  
Calem! The League runner up!  
Paul! League runner up!  
Gary! League runner up and pokemon professor!  
And finally! Trip! LEAGUE Runner up!  
We hope to see you all there! And good luck to you all competing in this tournament!"

After that commercial another came up. And it hurt Ash the most.

"New Couple! Calem league runner up! And Serena the Kalos Queen! Have confirmed in being a couple! Here is when they announced it!" After that it showed a clip of Calem and Serena holding hands standing side by side.  
"I just wanted to confirm this in front of everyone." Then the honey blond trainer turned to face Calem "Calem I just wanted to tell you. I always WILL love you! And only you! No matter what Calem! I will always love you! And me and Calem are a couple. And I love and I am and ever since we met. Been in love with you Calem. No one comes close then our love." After that painful message to the raven haired boy. The blond trainer kissed Calem and it was a very deep one. "Wow! New celebrity couple! And now we congratulate this new couple as they go to Mt. Silver for the trainer cup! Good luck and good night to all!"

After that Ash turned off the t.v and got up and walked up to his room. He felt deeply hurt. He felt as if someone else mentioned or even did a mistake. He would go off like a bomb and destroy everything.

As he went to sleep. He noted to himself. He has to tell who his comrades are gonna be to join him. He had already asked them and they said yes. He also noted to himself. "If I ever see them again. I will make sure they will never see me again. After this is all done. I will disappear forever." With that Ash went to sleep.

* * *

*in Ash's dream*

There was a huge battle field. The battle field showed aura guardians injured on the ground. Some were dead. Others we're still fighting while the rest we're either healing the injured or on the ground.

"AHHH! TAKE THAT!"

Ash heard that voice once. That was his father's voice. Before Ash could do anything a beam of pure aura nearly hit him. Just one inche above the attack stood a man with silver hair and red boots with a black chest plate and black ripped coat and black eyes with a purple black sword.

"WHAT CAN YOU DO RED KETCHUM! THE POWER IS MINE!"

After that a black mist surrounded the man and then it cleared up and sent a huge black wave launching guardians and injured. Everything was chaotic. But for some reason Ash wasn't affected. But Red was. He was thrown far away. Then a red beam of light appeared.

* * *

*at the morning*

Ash abruptly woke up. He was drenched in sweat. But he felt that something was off about him. But he didn't pay any attention. As he came out of the bathroom, he put on a regular aura guardian attire since he had to go to the palace.

As he cooked breakfast for his daughter since his servants were ordered by him to take a break for today. He was surprised by the little one. Kaitlyn was wearing a pink shirt with a red heart in the middle and purple pants. As she saw Ash she ran up to him and hugged him. "Good morning papa." Said the child with excitement since her papa cooked the best meals. "Good morning Kaitlyn. Breakfast is almost ready, why don't you go sit down?" Asked the trainer as his daughter took a seat.

After two more minutes. Ash came out with four plates of food. Each plate had two pancakes with two stripes of Bacon and eggs. The other plate has French toast with oatmeal.

As they ate, Ash looked at the clock 9:00. "Shoot!" After shouting that Ash ate all the breakfast in one gulp. "Ok Kaitlyn. I have to go to the Palace to see the Queen." After saying that Kaitlyn eyes widened "Can I come! I wanna see great Aunt Lucie!" Kaitlyn shouted. "Sorry Kaitlyn but you can't come. It's something very secret." After that response Kaitlyn pouted but it was a very cute one. "Don't worry Kaitlyn. Ryan and Maverick will be here to take of you right...now!" After that the door bell rang. As Ash opened it he glared very furiously to the duo. "Sorry Ash we are late! Those guards are very protective and had made us go through scans. But we are here! Its the thought that counts right Ash!?"

Ash stopped glaring at him and started calling himself stupid._"How would I forget to give them the card to let them in?!."_ "Thank you Bryan and Maverick. Take good care of Kaitlyn! Tell her I will be back by 1:00pm! Cya!"

As Ash walked out of the mansion door "YES! MAVERICK AND RYAN ARE HERE!" After that he heard Ryan and Maverick shouting in who she likes more as a best friend or "uncle".

* * *

*at the palace*

As Ash entered the Palace. He was guided by servants of the Queen. When he made it to the throne room he was the Queen and her daughter sitting there waiting for him.

"May we present to you! The champion of Aura!" Said the servants are trumpets were sounded. As Ash bowed to the queen and princess. He stood up in front of the queen.

"Queen Lucie. My team of aura guardians that will be... Ryan, Maverick, Jeffery, Steven, Stephanie, and Jennifer." Ash said as the Queen responded, "Very well. If those are who you wish to come with you then so be it. One more thing. Your fake name will be Aaron Nesvilla." Ash nodded and said good bye to the queen and princess. Now he had to wait until the day will come. For him to return to his old home. And to her..

"_Serena... why?..."_

* * *

*5 days pass*

As Ash left the mansion with his team of pokemon. He was nervous and very scared. Not only will he see his old friends. He will see his old home and the girl that broke his heart. As he made his way to the jet. His comrades we're there.

Ryan had blond hair with tan skin and icy blue eyes. He was wearing black pants with a red shirt and black boots. He was wearing his aura guardian family necklace. Maverick has black hair with purple eyes and has tan skin as well. He was wearing a blue shirt with gray shorts and black shoes. Steven has brown hair with green eyes and a little bit of pale skin. He was wearing a purple shirt with a golden sword at the top right which was a symbol of a aura guardian. Jeffery has blue hair with green eyes and very tan skin. He was wearing a navy blue shirt with gray shorts and black and gray with yellow highlight shoes.

Stephanie has tan skin with orange hair and brown eyes. She was wearing blue Jean pants with a white sweater and red top. She was wearing white shoes.

Jennifer has black hair with dark eyes and tan skin. She was wearing a black jean pants. With a yellow shirt and a black sweater. She was also wearing purple shoes.

Ash was wearing black sweat pants with red and black shoes. He was wearing black and red finger less gloves. He was also wearing a black shirt under his black and white and red shirt. He was also wearing a cloak hiding his face and his whole body.

Everyone expect for the Queen and princess and the guards and pilot, had suitcases. The prince gave a fair well kiss to Ash. "Be careful Ash. Hood luck." After that the Queen and the guards and princess saluted the crew as they boarded the jet and flew to the Kanto Region.

* * *

*at kanto pokemon center*

"Hey babe! We got our rooms. Your staying with Dawn, Misty and Iris, and May. I am staying with Brock, Max, Gary, and Cilian." Said Calem as he kissed his girl friend. The out of no one the competitor known as Paul passed by and whispered to Serena.

"You know. When you chosen Calem as your loved one. I could see the sorrow in Ash's eyes. Your just a player. You slut."

After that Calem shouted to Paul. "Hey! Why are you whispering to my girl friend!? Get out of here!" But that wasn't need to be said. Because Paul already left the room to go to heal his pokemon. But for Serena. She took it hard. She couldn't believe that she was that oblivious. She lost him and she believed what Paul had said to her. She thought she was really a slut.

As Calem turned around to see Serena. She wasn't there anymore. But the door was left open.

_"Ash... what have i done... why am I so stupid. Please... comeback..." "_ASH PLEASE COME BACK TO ME!"

* * *

*at the airport*

"Ah! Some fresh air!" Said Jeffery was they stepped out of the jet. "Its beautiful! Wow! Look!" Shouted Jennifer as she pointed at . As the group kept on chit chatting. Ash looked to the mountain.

_"I am back... and i will win this time. For her..."_

* * *

*at a unknown location*

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Laughed a man with a cloak. "The time is nearly here! All of darkness will rule all of the dimensions! HAHAHAHA! Began the last step! Kill them all!" Order the man as one of the admins nodded and left the room.

The man turned to stare at the stars and dimensions. "Red... your world... IS GONE! HAHAHAHA!" Was all the man said as he took a seat on the black throne and got a cube. Then all of the sudden the man's eyes glowed red and black and the cube was destroyed. "Hahaha. It's time."

* * *

**AND CUT! Again very sorry about the whole thing! I really am! I will try to make it up to you guys! Until then! Take care!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: May the tournament Begin!**

**Hey there guys! I am suppose to leave tomorrow to an orientation and I wouldn't be able to upload anything. So I decided to make a chapter before I leave. Sorry it might be rushed. Will anyway. May the tournament begin!**

_Telepathy: "that"_

_Thoughts: "t__hat"_

_N/A: "that"_

* * *

*at the pokemon center*

"Hey Serena it's ok. Don't worry Ash is here. And he is watching over you and me and all of us. Keeping us safe and hoping the best for us." Sympathetically Calem said as he held Serena's hand.

Even though Calem had a huge hatred towards Ash because he thought Ash was the reason why Serena didn't confess her feelings to him earlier and why Serena is depressed and why she wants him back badly. He even started to think Ash is a nuisance for his and Serena's relationship. But other times it seems like situations like this one about Ash brings him and Serena even closer. A lot of times he feel as the presence of Ash is there helping him and Serena. For that he is grateful of.

"Thanks Calem. Thank you for your help. I just can't help thinking about Ash and how much he has helped me. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't have had a dream nor would I here today. Or would I know... who I truly love... I just miss him so much." The Kalos queen stated as she started to feverishly sob on Calem's shoulder.

Calem smiles and helped Serena up. "It's ok Serena. That's why I am always here for you. C'mon we have to get to our rooms. Its getting late and tomorrow is the opening ceremony."

"Alright Calem. Lets go." Replied the honey blond trainer as they walked to their respected rooms.

_"Good night Ash."_

* * *

*tomorrow at the hotel suit*

It was a bright beautiful morning. The pokemon sang dance ate or prepared for the day.

All of the sudden a bright flash of light appeared in the kitchen table. After the flash of light, a box and letter with the symbol of the Aura Guardians was on top of the table.

As a certain raven haired trainer got up and went to the bathroom. He didn't take notice of the box.

Then the box started to shake. As it fell a yellow mouse jumped out of it. The yellow mouse had yellow fur with brown stripes on it's back and had little red circles on both it's cheeks. "Pika pi." The little yellow mouse squeaked as it started to look around.

As Ash gotten out of the bathroom and went to his room to change. The little mouse pokemon noticed and followed the young trainer. As Ash finished changing. The mouse pokemon with a huge cry. Shouted it's name "PIKACHU!" As Ash heard the name he fell down and yelped.

"Pikachu?! Buddy! Its been a long time!" Ash stated as he got up and walked to hug his old faithful companion.

Ash then took notice of the card. As Ash opened the card he read it. It was from his girl friend Jessica.

_"Dear Ash,_

_The queen and I have decided to let pikachu join you for your tournament. Even though it will be a great loss of the new pokemon trainees. The balance of light and darkness is on your shoulders. And we know you'll need all the help you can get. Best wishes_

_\- Jessica Anderson"_

The all of the sudden the door slammed open. It then showed 2 aura guardians with swords and pokeballs at the ready.

"CHAMPION! WHATS THE MATTER!?" shouted Ryan as he was about to call his lucario.

As Ash held the pikachu in his hands and glared at the two which sent shivers up their spines. He started to explain himself.

"Will can I guy have some privacy!? And I nothing is wrong. Only that pikachu surprised me." Ash stated as he got his shoes on. "Oh.. sorry. We got strict orders from the queen to defend you at all cost. Sorry." Maverick said as he and Ryan left the room.

"Well we have to get going. Tell the girls to meet me at the lobby. We have to go to the opening ceremony. Its starts in about... 20 minutes."

Ash commanded, but in a nice way, Ryan and Maverick as they nodded and ran to the girls room. Only for Ash to hear a scream and a slap sound.

* * *

*at the lobby*

As Ash petted pikachu's head as pikachu was silently and peacefully sleeping on his lap.

He heard chit chatting and whining. As he put his Hood on. He saw Jennifer and Stephanie with Ryan and Maverick. Both boys had a huge red hand mark on their cheeks. **N/A I will describe the characters when I have the chance to. I literally don't have time right now.**

"Ash! Have you ever heard of privacy!?" Shouted Stephanie as they started to walk out of the hotel with pikachu waking up from his dream to the loud sound of screaming.

"Well we have to go. And we didn't have much time. Speaking about time the ceremony starts in 10 minutes." The raven haired teen stated as pikachu jumped on his shoulder and they walked into the entrance of the stadium.

As Ash waited in line. A group of trainers came up to him. "Hey, are you Ash Ketchum?" One of them asked. With that question drew everyone's attention. It also certainly gotten one honey blond and her friends attention.

As everyone stared at Ash. Ash changed his voice into a deeper tone. "No I am not Ash Ketchum." Then another spoke up, "Then prove it. Take that hood off and let's see if your really not Ash Ketchum." Ash then started to sweat.

Then Ryan and Maverick and Stephanie came up. Maverick then stated with a glare. "He is not Ash Ketchum. It isn't respectful coming up to people and making them prove things they don't have to. Its your opinion that he might be Ash Ketchum. And it is highly disrespectful that you talk about Ash Ketchum like that. So it's better that you run a long little kid. Or you'll have to face me."

With that statement the group of kids left. But one certain group were of friends were getting very suspicious as to who is the hooded trainer.

"Thanks for the help. But I have no question. Where is Jennifer... and Steven and Jeffery?" Whispered the trainer as Ryan's eyes widen. "Oh shoot."

Then Ryan ran to the hotel. With multiple people and pokemon staring at where he was running to.

"Next!" Shouted nurse joy as Ash walked up to the desk. "Nurse Joy. Aren't you suppose to be taking care of the pokemon in the pokemon center?" Questioned the jet black haired teen.

"Well the league called me here since they needed help with the registrations." Replied the pokemon nurse.

With a nod Ash placed his pokedex on the scanner. He also took out his invitation. When the scanning was done. Ash in his mind was hoping that the profile would say his fake name. But just his luck. Nurse Joy's eyes widened and gasped.

Ash had to think. And fast, or the mission will be a failure. Just as he took Nurse Joy's hands and teleported with the mouse pokemon hopping on his shoulder. Leaving confused trainers and a face palming Maverick and a shocked Jennifer.

* * *

*at the storage of the stadium*

A sudden flash of light appeared at the back of the storage area of the stadium. When the flash of light cleared, it showed a very shocked nurse Joy and a worried Ash Ketchum.

"You- you- you are As- Ash Ketchum!" Shouted the nurse with shock and nervousness in her voice.

When nurse Joy scream Ash immediately put his finger on her mouth which made her to quiet down. It also left a very protective pikachu with his cheeks sparking with electricity. Making sure the nurse doesn't do anything that will it's trainer's cover blown.

"Yes I am. But I can't answer any question nor can I tell you where I have been. But it is very important that you don't tell anyone who I am. And you have to change my name to Aaron Nesvilla." Silently said as he took his finger from nurse Joy's mouth and leaving a blushing and nodding nurse.

"Ok Mister. But you owe me a explanation later on." Replied the nurse who then got up. Then Ash teleported then back to the entrance in a clearing.

As they got back to the desk a few trainer raised their pokeballs. "Hey you! Stop there! Don't take one more step before officer Jenny comes and arrests you!" Shouted a trainer.

Then Ryan and Steven and Jennifer with Maverick and Jeffery and Stephanie got in front of Ash a do took their pokeballs out. "Hey! Don't talk to my friend like that!" Shouted Jeffery as he was about to press on the button to release his pokemon.

Then the pink haired nurse stepped in and explained to everyone that he had one question and that it was private. "Then prove it to us! What is the question that he asked! Then we will believe you!" Shouted a trainer.

As everyone was sweating and itching to make a move it something went down. Nurse Joy walked over to where Ash was. Leaving behind in her tracks a glaring and battle ready Maverick and Jeffery.

"He asked me. On date and I said yes!" Said the nurse as she kissed Ash on the cheek. Leaving a very deeply blushing Ash. And also fuming mad Brock.

As the other group of friends had to push Brock to leave. The other trainers then believed the group and left them.

"Thank you nurse Joy." The raven haired boy with gratefulness whispered to the nurse only to earn a nod.

"You have to get going if you want to make it to the opening ceremony." Which in return got a nod as well.

* * *

*at the stadium battle field*

As Good Charles got to the podium. Ash saw his old friends on a presidential box. He also saw her. He then saw some of his old rivals and. Calem.

"Today. Is the beginning of the trainer cup. In which the winner will be declared as the one to lead the world in these terrible timed. Where natural disasters and legendary pokemon missing are becoming more frequent. We wish the best of luck to these trainers. May the best trainer win." Spokes Good Charles which earned a loud cheer from the fully packed stadium.

"May the tournament begin!" Shouted Charles as fireworks went off and everyone cheered. Then Ash saw him

_"Silver."_

* * *

**AND CUT! That it for today. Sorry I know it's a rushed but I have no time. I gtg take care guys! Cya!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The first battles**

**Hey there guys! It's the end of the year and gonna miss so much of my friends... Its been the best year and the best time I ever had. I'm gonna miss many of my class mates since most of them are going to another school, and others are going to another country or state. But in the bright** **side** **I got a academic reward for being the best at science, world history, math, and majored in language arts. I am also very excited to go to this pre college program at a university.**

**But yea no one wants to hear me talk about my problems. I also wanna thank Ejennings167 for offering his help to make this fanfiction better. Which I am very excited for. I have also read the reviews about getting Serena to know that Ash is in the tournament this chapter. But not just yet. Sorry but I really wanna set the mood of it. Not just make it too obvious and make this story rushed. I really enjoy fan fiction and really wan a make this one long.**

**But I can assure you that I an making several other fan fiction will be majorly related to this one. So after this fan fiction ends doesn't mean that the full story ends. So yea... with no further a do. Chapter 8!**

**Disclai****mer note: I DON'T OWN POKEMON!**

**N/A I an not gonna be doing which quotation mark means what. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It was him..

_"Silver"_

The same man that killed his father. "You'll pay Silver... you'll pay."

The same words repeated itself as Ash thought of it. He didn't take notice. But his eyes started to change from auburn eyes. To red color which had 3 black dots around the pupil, one on the top one on the right the last one on the left.

As trainers turned around to leave or go to the training grounds. Many stopped and froze. As they stared at the hooded figure with red eyes glowed and had a aura of sheer coldness. Others tried to ignore it and walk away as if nothing happened.

Now the dark energy got the attention of the whole stadium. Everyone just stared at the cloaked trainer. But as many had questions in their minds. Everyone had one question in common.

"Who is this guy?"

Played like a broken record on everyone's mind.

As Maverick and the rest started to feel the aura of pure darkness. They had one person in mind "Ash"

As they felt the cold aura they quickly, as if they had the same idea, ran to the battle ground. But not only had it gotten the attention if everyone. It finally got the attention of a silver haired man.

As the silver haired man turned around. He also had a cloak on that covered his whole body.

Ash stopped and came to his senses. As he turned to leave he froze as he saw everyone staring at him with fear in their eyes.

Ash quickly walked away to the forest. With many trainers still looking behind him.

As the cloaked man with stern eyes, evilly smirked and started to walk away.

As many gotten out of the trance and started to walk to their destination. One honey blond girl couldn't just take her mind out of one person. And that hooded figure just had this affect on her. That makes her just remember of her old raven haired crush.

_"Ash... is that you?"_

* * *

*At the forest*

As the raven haired teen started to run away. He started to get a deja vu vibe. He started to remember the day his heart was broken. And how he ran out to the forest to clear his mind up.

"Dammit! Why do I have to be the chosen one!?" Shouted the boy as loud as he can as many nearby pokemon attention was caught to one person.

As the yellow mouse tried to shake his buddy up. He started to hear Ash cry.

"Why...why...why me..." the words kept on being said as the young trainer curled up and started to feverishly sob.

"Why do I have to have this burden. Why do we have to be alive. When in the end we all die. Why do we have to fight against each other?" Questioned the boy as he kept on sobbing.

"Why do I have to be alive? Why does everything have to rely on me?" Kept on asking his best friend.

As pikachu stood there shocked. Feeling as if he couldn't do anything. He couldn't believe what his trainer has just said. He was angry, sad and felt helpless and worthless in times like these to cheer up his buddy.

He wasn't angry at his friend. He only felt angry with himself. "Pikachu pi pika pi pi." The little mouse pokemon replied with a frown and shook his head.

When Ash turned around and saw the fear in everyone's eyes. He couldn't anymore. The fear in everyone eyes reminded him when he was afraid to ask her. It was the same exact fear.

He couldn't anymore and he could even feel the cloak man laugh as he ran away. Something snapped Ash from his sob. And it was a voice. Or voices calling his name.

"Ash!" Shouted a group of friends as they looked everywhere. Until Ash heard a snap of a twig near him and saw Jennifer there with a face of worry. But as she saw him relief washed over her. "Hey guys he's here!" Shouted Jennifer which mad everyone run to her location.

As Ryan and Maverick and Steven walk out of the forest to the clearing where Ash was they quickly came and hugged Ash.

"Damn you man! You made us so worried! After what happened at the stadium you acted weirdly!" Exclaimed Steven as he hugged Ash.

"Yea sorry." Responded Ash as he received a very hard slap from Stephanie. He also saw Jeffery covered in dirt and leaves and a red mark on his cheek.

"We need to get this girl a cage. God she slaps hard and attacked me." Stated Jeffery as he helped Ash get up. "Yea only because you looked at my you know what!" Shouted Stephanie as she crossed her arms and pouted.

When everyone settled down. They decided to head back to the hotel to relax. The girls were gonna be heading to the spa and Maverick and Jeffery with Steven were gonna be playing video games. While Ash and Ryan we're gonna be sparring with each other.

*At the suit's training room*

"Damn I never knew a hotel could hold a private battle ground." Excitedly said Ryan as he and Ash went into the battle ground. "Well yea it's designed for pokemon but I thought it can be a great way to practice to get ready for the battle." Replied Ash as he got into position.

As Ryan and Ash got into position Ash closed his eyes and a huge aura field wall surrounded them. "Ok the aura walls would be just enough to block any serious damage attacks. Ok. Ready. Set. Go!" Shouted the raven haired teen. Just as then both aura guardians disappeared in 1 second.

Then Ash appeared at the middle of the field. With Ryan still invisible. Just as then Ash jumped high to dodge a attack from Ryan in which turned to Ash's favor. Ash then formed a aura sphere and hit the sphere on Ryan's back.

With a grunt Ryan teleported and then jumped on the wall and formed a ball of fire on his right hand and a aura arrow on the other one. When it seemed as Ryan was about to hit Ash. Ryan combined the two moves which made fire aura arrow which glowed red and orange with blue. Then on the last second the arrow turned into a dagger. Then out of no where Ash disappeared and reappeared right next to Ryan who's eyes widen. Ash then charged a beam of red lava and launched it which hit Ryan and knocked him out and made the aura walls break and left a dent on the wall.

"I win." Casually said Ash as Ryan got up and laughed. "Looks like you did win." As Ryan and Ash relaxed on the living room couch watching t.v. Ash looked at the clock 1:32 am.

"Shit! Its 1:32 am! I have to go to bed if I want to make it to my battle!" Shouted Ash as he left to go to his room.

* * *

*At the stadium time: 7:30am*

As Ash name was called to battle. He started to get nervous. When Ash's box went up to the sun shine and the cheering of the fully packed stadium. He could see his opponent.

"First round! Misty Water flower from Cerulean City! Vs Aaron Nesvilla from Viridian City!" Shouted the referee as everyone cheered.

On the presidential box, everyone was cheering for Misty. But one girl stared at the hooded figure. And for some reason prayed for him.

_"Please Misty. Go easy on him."_

* * *

*At the battle ground*

"Trainers! Call out your pokemon!" Shouted the referee.

"I'll go first" confidentially stated the red headed trainer. "Politoed Let's go!" Just after the red head trainer said it's name. A pokemon that was the color green with red circles on both cheeks and with a clap and a loud cry of it's name it looked battle ready and raised very well.

"Ok. Charizard! Go!" Shouted the hooded trainer as a big orange dragon appeared with huge wings and fire on the tip of its tail. It had razor sharp teeth and huge claws. "CHARIZARD!" Cried it's name. Which could be heard on the other side of the planet. It let out a powerful flamethrower in the air which quieted down the whole stadium.

"Charizard Vs Politoed! Battle Begin!" Shouted the referee.

Misty had a huge smirk as she thought her opponent made a poor choice. "Politoed finish this with one move! Water Gun!" Just as then the water type pokemon released a powerful water gun.

But the hooded trainer did nothing to counter. Instead the only words he said was, "Charizard. Go." After those two words Charizard took to the sky. It dodged the water gun with no problem.

"What!? Politoed use hyper voice!" Shouted the trainer on the green box.

As it seemed as if the attack was gonna hit charizard Misty grinned in thinking her victory was assured. But just as then charizard disappeared and reappeared right next to politoed. Charizard then used a powerful steel wing. Then out of no where Ash spoke. "Charizard. Use flare."

"What!? Whats the that move!?" Shouted Misty with great confusion and fury. Not believing that her pokemon can be easily defeated by a fire type.

When Ash did not respond. It only made her fury raise. But soon she got the answer she was looking for. Charizard started to flame up it's body. It then started to fly around politoed. All of the sudden a Charizard's tail glowed bright as the sun. Charizard then used the momentum and swung it's tail which unleashes several waves of fire. Politoed started to get burned and getting pushed back to the wall.

As Misty tried to command her pokemon. But with no anvil. Charizard started to glow. It then revealed a Chairzard only covered in flames. It then flew at high speeds towards the injuries Politoed and then tackled and made Politoed hit and destroy the walls. It then, with a over powering fire spin, knocked Politoed straight into the inner wall. It cried it's name in victory as it saw politoed knocked out with burnts all over it's body. As Misty stood there in shock. As well as the whole stadium everyone, expect Ash's group, looked at the hooded trainer with great fear. "How can a pokemon have that much power." Questioned the red hair trainer in her mind. "How can a pokemon have that much power!" Cried Misty to her opponent in the red box. "How can you do that to politoed!?" Shouted Misty trying to get a answer. But Ash did not respond. Instead he complimented Charizard for it's flawless moves. As the flying/ fire type beamed with pride from the compliments. Seeing that the hooded trainer would not respond. Misty took out her next poke-ball. She knew no one can beat the next pokemon she is gonna pick. She was gonna avenge politoed for it's lost and thought that her opponent was no match for her power house.

* * *

*At the presidential box*

As many in the presidential box with the champions. All looked in fear as the hooded trainer complimented it's pokemon and seeing Misty rage from her lost. Many started to question. "Who really is this guy!?" Even Lance and Cynthia looked unease and afraid as they saw the charizard that erupted in flames and how much power it had. Gary and the professor and Max we're trying to figure out what was that move and how charizard managed to do it. They raged in confusion as they did not know the answer. Calem looked afraid. "How can someone hold that much power and not be known around the world. How can someone be that powerful!?"Shouted Calem. Serena in the other hand looked afraid. The trainer the everyone thought was gonna lose was terrorizing Misty. How can that even happen. Many people of the crowed looked scared and started to call the hooded trainer a cheater and pokemon abuser.

* * *

*At the battle ground*

"Trainer in the green box! Choose your next pokemon!" Shouted the referee which knocked everyone out of their confused I on and fear.

"Gyarados! Lets go!" Roared Misty with burning anger. She couldn't leave her pokemon unavenged. She has to win against him.

* * *

*At the presidential box*

As many of the crowd started to shout that Misty was gonna win and many more talked between each other thinking that the mystery trainer was out for good. Misty's powerhouse Gyarados roared it's name as many of the crowd roared with approval and confident that Misty had the round in the bag.

"Looks like the hooded trainer is gonna be out of the tournament!" Shouted Gary as he laughed with Calem in how beat up the hooded trainer is gonna be.

Serena clasped her hand hoping that the hooded trainer would not getdestroyed. Thinking that Misty in full power would destroy the hooded trainer.

_"Please Misty, take it easy on him. Its just a tournament."_ Prayed Serena.

* * *

*At the battle field*

Gyarados is a huge - snake that had blue skin and fins on his back and both of his sides. He is known to be the most powerful water pokemon in Kanto. Though other pokemon rival in strength.

As Charizard looked at it's opponent with no fear in it's eyes. The referee shouted the begin the battle.

"Charizard Vs Gyarados! Battle begin!" The referee stated.

Just as then Misty wasted no time and called out for a attack. "Gyarados use hydro pump!" The fury red headed girl shouted. Just as then Gyarados unleashed a powerful hydro pump. But Ash did nothing to stop the attack. Instead both him and Charizard stood there. Charizard took the attack. As the crowd cheered thinking that Charizard fainted and Misty was making a combat. And as Misty smirked thinking that her opponent and pokemon was paralyzed from her pokemon she started to shout to the mysterious hooded trainer.

"Hey you! How does it feel losing! This is for my pokemon! I wish you a good bye as I am winning this round!" Stated Misty grinning as she turned to face the crowd and lifted her hand up.

"Charizard has fa-" the referee stated.

But then Ash spoke. And the only words he said sent shivers behind everyone's spine. "Never call your victory until you see your opponent's pokemon knocked out."

Just as then, smoke cleared and it showed a still standing Charizard. It had bruises all over it's body. But it stood as if nothing happened. Misty just laughed. "Hahaha! Only one more move until it's knocked out! Gyarados use twister!"

Then the fly/water type started to go around Charizard as it created a twister. As many of the fans cheered thinking that Charizard was done for. Ash spoke. And it was a terrible feeling when the mysterious trainer said the three words. "Fire charge Charizard." Misty's eyes widen.

Just as then everyone was shocked. Charizard started to gain more and more speed and kept up with the currents soon enough Charizard was a blur of orange. "Charizard flame up your body." Said the trainer in the red box. Just as then Charizard body was covered in flames. Then little by little the twister started to become full of fire making Gyarados trapped and brunt due or the flames. "Charizard blaze." The trainer spoke.

Misty stood there in shock seeing her pokemon being tossed around like dolls. She couldn't believe it. How can this trainer beat her at a battle that she had the advantage in. How can she lose so easily to a fire type. Just as then when Charizard blaze ability came up. She could only stay there and watch as she saw her Gyarados get beaten. The whole crowd was in shock and in fear. As Gyarados cried in agony and pain. Everyone gasped or closed their eyes not wanting to see anymore.

"Charizard finish this. Use steel wing." Casually spoke the cloaked trainer. Charizard's wing then turned to steel. And in high speed hit Gyarados and made the water/flying pokemon get knocked into the wall and faint.

* * *

*At the presidential box*

"How - how - how can he do that?" A terrified Max said as he hugged his older sister not wanting to see his friend's pokemon get beat. "How can he be that strong?" Questioned Bonnie as she did the same thing as Max did and hugged her older brother. "Misty just lost. To this person.." a shocked Gary exclaimed. "Who is this guy?" Brock said as he stood there unable to move.

Serena had her hand over her mouth. How can the trainer be so strong and so cruel. He didn't even let Misty make a move. He attacked with no fear or regret. How can he be so powerful. Millions of questions whirled around everyone and even the champions looked afraid and shocked. Mr. Charles Goodshow had fear in his eyes. Everyone in the stadium couldn't believe it. Everyone but Ash's group that with no fear or confusion looked as the battle unraveled.

* * *

*At the battle field*

Misty and the referee saw the brutality of Charizards strength as well as it's trainer. Its cruelty of how it attacked with nothing to fear. Misty then went to her knees and started to cry out to the hooded figure.

"How can you be so cruel!?" Shouted Misty with sorrow in her voice. "How can you be so powerful!?" Shouted Misty again. "Tell me! Who exactly are you!?" Shouted Misty but louder.

"If I were you. I would forfeit seeing as you can't win against me." Responded the cloaked trainer as he took out his poke-ball.

Seeing that her opponent was right. She regretfully said the two words that would haunt her until the tournament is over. "I- I- I forfeit." The red headed trainer said as she stood up and recalled Gyarados.

"Misty Watetflower has forfeited which me- means Aaron Nesvilla from Viridian City is the winner!" Shouted the referee as the crowd went silent seeing Misty started to break down and sob. Ash recalled Charizard and walked up to Misty. He then reached his hand out to the water type gym leader.

"It was a great battle Ms. Water flower." Stated Ash as Misty took his hand and got up. "Ye- ye- yea. It was. Now you better win this. I don't wanna lose to a loser." Said Misty as she tried to speak. As Ash nodded. He started to walk away to his locker room.

Then Misty Shouted towards him. "Aaron! At least let me see your face. So I can remember you so we can have a rematch." Shouted Misty. But only to see her opponent shake his head and walk away. "Hey! When I expected a yes!" Shouted Misty but it was too late. Ash was already gone.

* * *

*At the locker rooms*

While Ash was getting ready to leave. Someone knocked on the door immediately, Ash put his Hood on and walked up to open the door. He was expecting his friends. But what he got was a fuming group of old friends.

"Hey! What do you think you were doing! You could have killed those pokemon!" Shouted the old friend/ almost brother

"It's a pokemon battle. It wasn't you I was battling so it's none if your business." With cold words said. The mysterious trainer began to walk away. Only to stop and grab Gary's hand, in which was mid - way of taking Ash's hood off.

"Never try that again or I will use force." Those cold words that sent chills on everyone's spines. Then when Ash anger started to raise in how Gary tried to do. His two eyes started to glow red. But this time when the three black dots around the pupil formed. It immediately formed a line around the pupil, then the black dots turned into turned into a triangle like figure which then left a lime which connected the other two triangle like figures. **N/A Ash with Kakshi's Mangekyo! Is badass!**

With that it paralyzed everyone I'm the room but Ash. Then when Ash walked away to the entrance of the stadium. The eyes stopped glowing red and changed back to it's regular form.

_"This is only the beginning. Its the first battles."_

* * *

*At a forest*

"Red Ketchum. The 6 forms of aura's eyes have been awaken. Your son's power is awakening. Soon your spiritual self will disappear as well as ours. Since his powers will drain ours. But be warned when he does awaken the full power. There is no turning back." Stated a man with a cloak on. There seated was Red in a cloak and 4 more people. The room was completely empty with only a table and chairs.

As suddenly lucario came in with a expression of fear. _"Master! Its Silver's fleet! Its attacking the palace!"_

* * *

**And that is all! I wanna personally thank Enjennings167! He helped me so much for the battling scenes in the tournament! Make sure to love and pm him! He is so awesome and is 100x better then me! Well anyway! Have a great summer and cya guys later!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Are you him?**

**Hey guys SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I may blame it on so many things but no. I will follow Nexxus's example and take all the blame. SORRY and I hope you can forgive me.**

**DISCLAIMER NOTE: I DON'T OWN POKEMON!**

* * *

Ash was walking away from the stadium. His mind was thinking of ways to win the tournament. As Ash opened the hotel doors. As Steven was sent flying out of one of the front windows. Steven hit the ground a few yards of the hotel with a red mark on his left cheek.

'What happened now'? Ash questioned as he looked at the broken window to the knocked out Steven.

Ash walked into the hotel to see a blushing Stephanie and her fist held in a punching position. As soon as Stephanie came to her senses she looked up to see Ash giving her a "what did you do" face.

"Uhh... you see... hehehehe..." Stephanie's cheeks turned crimson red. She then covered her face with her hands and walked outside to get some fresh air.

_'The bill for the window is gonna come from my paycheck...'_ A worried and slightly mad Ash thought trying to make a story for the hotel owner. Luckily no one was in the lobby. 'Everyone must still be at the stadium and the staff must be on a break.' Ash thought as he walked to a elevator only to hear a scream from the lobby as the elevator doors closed.

* * *

***Back at the stadium***

"Ok... from what we got. That Aaron is not a ordinary trainer. His pokemon are powerful and he has this feeling when you are near him..." Gary spoke as the regional champions and all of Ash's old friends listened inventively. Some weren't with Gary and the gang when the whole talk with Ash happened

"We need to know who this guy is. But so far from all his information is lacking details. We don't know his pokemon we don't know his family we don't know his personal life. In overall we don't know anything of him." Lance stated as he closed his eyes trying to figure out that guy. Everyone were in deep thought as everyone still tried to add up all the information.

Cynthia started to wonder. Why are they trying to figure a trainer just because of his skill. That's when she spoke up, "Guys why are we even trying to figure out this guy. Its obvious he doesn't want anyone to go into his personal life. Not to mention we are going through personal detail just because of a talk Gary had with this guy." Cynthia's words made everyone start to wonder. Why were they trying so hard to find out who this guy is just because of a talk.

Serena was in her own world. She started to wonder back, Ash had a Charizard and this Aaron guy also has a Charizard. He also took the same stance Ash always took when battling. It also bothered her so much. _'This guy Aaron acts like Ash, same battle stance, same looking Charizard, and almost same voice, but he isn't? We don't know anything about his life. But Ash has his pikachu. Ash wouldn't leave pikachu if he was alive. But we even didn't see his full team. Can he be? No don't get your hopes up Serena. No one could have lived through that explosion. But Ash has lived through worst...'_

Serena was in a conflict between her thoughts as she couldn't get a grip. She was going nuts just over a person that she knows nothing about. Calem took notice of his girlfriend's frustration, Calem then walked to Serena and hugged her. "Serena don't worry. This Aaron guy may be mysterious but we are really fussing over nothing. Don't worry about it."

Serena hugged Calem back as the others left the room to give them their own space. But for Serena something seemed off about the hug. It almost left wrong..? She then just shook off her thoughts as she parted from Calem. They both held each other's hands as they walked to join the others back at the Pokemon center for the night. Little did they know that a certain mouse pokemon watched it all and had fury in his eyes. The little pokemon then ran to the hotel where Ash was staying. Now understanding Ash's reason when he cried the night when Serena broke his heart.

_'Don't worry Ash I will make them pay.'_ The little electric pokemon said mentally as he ran in great speed that would make latios and latias look like slowpoke.

* * *

***At Ash's room***

Ash was relaxing on the couch as he looked at the ceiling wondering what was happening at the Aura kingdom. But his thoughts were more on a certain blacked haired girl. His girl friend Jessica. She was there when everyone looked down on him. She was there when Ash lost everything. She was there when Serena wasn't. Jessica was there when he needed someone the most.

That was what led Ash to believe that what he felt for Serena was a mistake and that he truly loves Jessica. But some thing just feels wrong. But Ash dismissed all of those thoughts. As Ryan came in with a sigh.

"Hi Ash, Steven got another beating and he broke a window and we need to pay for it." Ryan said in a tone of annoyance. "I know I was there. Stephanie slapped him. You know how Stephanie is. She over reacts over little things I am pretty sure Steven did something that seemed inappropriate but wasn't at all." Ash said as he stood up.

"I'm going to bed. I have a battle tomorrow. Not sure who though. I wonder where pikachu is..." just on cue a little mouse pokemon jumped onto Ash's arm. With a little yawn and snuggling told Ash that he was tired. Ash smiled as he saw his partner fast asleep. Ryan patted Ash on the shoulder as he entered the bathroom to get ready for bed.

Ash entered his room as he took off his cloak and shoes and lay down. Before he could go to sleep he looked at a mask that Ash brought that his father wore when he was a aura guardian. He used it on special mission so no one could know his identity. It had spiral lines going to one of its holes which was meant for one eye.

_'Maybe I should wear it.'_ Questioned Ash as he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

But no one could see as man with a black cloak and black glasses with a black bandanna and black boots with black gloves completely showing nothing. Smiled as he flew up to a mountain only for all if its plants and pokemon to wither and die.

_'Only a few more weeks for the real fun to start.'_ The mysterious man said mentally as a portal opened.

_'This dimension has been connected.'_

* * *

***The next morning 11:23 am***

We see as a raven haired boy walked to the stadium. With a pikachu on his shoulder drawing everyone's attention. Some talked about his match with Misty. Other talked about the aura he produced and his cold attitude. Ash smiled beneath his bandanna feeling proud as everyone feared him.

As the young teenager walked inside the stadium. One honey blond and kalos trainer watch wide eyes opened, jaws dropped to the ground. Filled with shock to say the least. Before them was a trainer that looked exactly like Ash Ketchum. Walking with his pikachu by his shoulder. Serena was about to tear up and Calem looked at the man with rage filled in his eyes. Serena walked to the man. But the raven haired trainer kept on walking. Serena then broke into a run. Ash sensing her quickly ran as well avoiding everyone that was in his way and picking up in his pace. Serena was then giving it her all she ran as she fast as she could trying to reach Ash. But Ash entered the trainer's room and closed the door.

Serena watched in fear as the man closed the door. She ran as fast as she could trying to get to the man. But crash on the door. She then fell to her knees sobbing feverishly. "Ash! Ash! Please don't leave! Please Ash!" Screamed the honey blond trainer trying to call her lost crush to come out. But after of 10 minutes of trying to get him she stopped. She gave up and started to walk away. Calem just as if on cue came and started to comfort Serena. While they shared a deep kiss. Ash watch from a little crack on the door. As he silently cringed and shed a tear as he watched his old crush kiss his rival.

The raven haired boy then looked away and started to meditate to focus his aura. After what seemed like a hour Ash heard the door open and then turned to see one of the staff there. "Its your turn sir. Please step up to the box." The staff official told the aura user as Ash stepped into the box for it to be lifted.

* * *

***At the battle field***

"Here we have Aaron Nesvilla from Viridian City vs Drake the orange Island head gym leader! From Pummelo Island!" (Couldn't find Drake's last name. If he even has one) Announced the referee as the crowd cheered chanting Drake's name. Hoping that maybe he could defeat the mysterious trainer.

"This will be a 3v3 pokemon battle! You are not allowed to use substitutes! Trainer choose your pokemon!" The referee shouted as the crowd went silent to see which pokemon would they choose.

"Lets go Electivire!" The orange Island head gym leader shouted as he threw his pokeball to reveal a large electric pokemon covered with yellow furs with black strips. It appears to lack a neck and has red eyes with a black spot on its forehead, and a pair of antennae with bulbous. The fur on it's cheek and shoulders are ruffled and spiky. It has two tails and has red tips. Electivire has black feet with three, clawed toes, and five black fingers on each of it's hand.

Ash studied the pokemon. _'So he evolved his electibuzz. It seems to be raised well. Its defence seems to be high. But it's attack power is more or less the same level. Its vital point should he at it's forehead. Throwing it off balance can leave him in a weak state. It seems nothing that pikachu can handle..'_

Ash then looked at his partner. With a nod the mouse pokemon jumped on the battle field ready to fight. But Ash felt like someone was looking at him. He then sensed who it was. It was his old friends. And all the champion looking at him with their undivided attention.

"Battle begin!" Stated the referee as Drake took the first move.

"Electivire! Use light screen to blind pikachu!" Shouted Drake just then electivire unleashed a huge amount of light blinding the crowd.

"Electivire now us thunder punch!" Electivire then moved in great speed as it's fist started to glow with electric energy ready to hit it's opponent but only to hit the ground.

Startled the gym leader looked around trying to find the mouse pokemon. As he looked towards Ash to see him point up to the sky. Only for Drake to look in fear as the pikachu fired a electro ball. Drake watch eyes widen pikachu used the stones and boulders to go up into the sky. As the dust cleared it showed as the electro ball hit the ground. Drake felt joy and smirked for a second to only see his electivire lose its footing. Then in a flash light pikachu used his iron tail to hit electivire on its black spot. Drake and the crowd watch as electivire fell to the ground. With swirls on it's eyes. The crowd watched, silent most of them were shocked. Even the champions were. Drake the head gym leader of the orange islands was defeated by one move. Even Drake was a challenge to the champions but then this Aaron Nesvilla comes and one hit him.

* * *

***At the presidential box***

A honey blond girl with her friends and boy friend watch shocked. The champions eyes widen. With awe but in fear. Serena was about to cry. She still couldn't get the thoughts of Ash off her mind. She watched as the pikachu sent a glare at Serena. A glare that made anyone even a legendary pokemon shake in fear. Serena then put a confused face as the little pokemon came back to it's trainer and stood in front of him. Ready for the next round.

"W-w-wh-wh-a-a-t what...?" Max said. He was shocked just as the whole crowd was. He was rooting for Drake thinking and going on how Aaron's path ends when Drake beats him. Everyone thought Drake was gonna win.

How much they underestimated Ash. "He attacked a vital point that can knock out a pokemon. But he has to soften the attack and hold it for when it hits the vital point. The pressure put on it won't destroy any nerves or pressure points. But to do that he needs to be in complete sync with his pokemon. Is he really that high in a level between trust in his pokemon. And that pikachu posses extreme power." Gray quietly said loud enough for the others to hear.

"But he couldn't do that in one go he would have needed to observe the pokemon for a long time to even spot one vital point since its very well hidden. He couldn't have done that in one second. Could he...?" Said professor Oak as he watch Drake get out of his state of shock and returned his pokemon.

"If so then Drake has to be on his toes. He can't be taking this guy lightly." Lance stated as the others nodded and watch as Drake chose his next pokemon.

'_Ash is that really you? Please give me a sign that's him. Please...'_ Serena whimpered in her mind trying to figure out if he is Ash trying to see just a glimpse of his face. But Calem got on and quickly grabbed her hand and sat her down. As she looked towards Calem, Calem gave her one of his smiles and hugged her. And the feeling came again. The hug seemed off and it almost felt wrong...

* * *

***At the battle field***

As the crowd came out of their state of shock Drake returned his electivire. "You know, you remind me of someone named Ash Ketchum. He had a pikachu as well. He was the first one to ever beat me. But he died a long time ago... but I made a vow that I will defeat everyone and surpass the champions to become the pokemon master. And that path begins when I defeated you! Lets go Onix!" Commanded Drake as a rock type pokemon with boulders that turned smaller as it went down to the tail.

_'So he is trying to get a type advantage, if I was any ordinary trainer I would be in trouble. Luckily I am no ordinary trainer.'_ Said the young teenager with a smirk forming behind his hood.

"Onix vs Pikachu! Battle begin!" Shouted the referee. In losing no time Drake made a move to end the match quickly. "Onix use flash cannon!" Onix then unleashed a powerful flash of light that could have destroyed a mountain. As the huge attacked got closer Ash countered it with his own move.

"Pikachu, electric wall" Quickly Pikachu was releasing a huge amount of electricity and formed a wall. As the attack hit the electric wall it created a huge explosion. As the dust cleared it showed the electric wall still intact as if nothing happened. And with pikachu standing unharmed.

Drake stared confused and shocked as well._ 'Just how many times does he have to shock me?! Just how powerful are his pokemon!?'_ Thought Drake as didn't take notice that pikachu fired a thunder bolt at Onix. When Drake finally took notice it was too late. Drake watched, not blinking once. As the dust disappeared, it showed a knocked out onix. Not moving or showing any signs of life. It seemed almost dead.

Crowd stunned, questions flying through their heads with hands at there mouths eyes widened. Some started to shout hateful comments to Ash, others were crying and some gave glares and a look of disgust. Others started to accuse the hooded trainer of cheating. As the staff started to quiet down the crowd, the champions were frozen on the spot.

* * *

***At the presidential box***

Serena watched on, her hands on her mouth. Her eyes widen like everyone else. The hooded trainer one hit a rock type pokemon. With his pikachu blocking onix's strongest move.

"Just how many more surprises does this guy have!? How can we compete with such power! How come there is almost no information of his life!? Just who is this guy!" Shouted Max aloud that everyone in the stadium heard his words. As many eyes were laid on Max and the presidential box, Ash never moved his eyes to his old friends. Knowing if he did, it would bring painful memories when everything was simple. He was just a kid on a quest. To become the best of the best.

"We have to find out this guy no matter what. We all rush to him after the match and take off that hood!" Quietly screamed Gray as everyone even the champions nodded. No one heard what they were saying. As Good Charles stared at the hooded figure with a look of worry.

_'Oh dear, Ash be prepare your old friends are eager to find out who you are.'_ Mentally pleaded the pokemon president as he looked on with the fight. As Drake returned Onix.

* * *

***At the battle field***

Drake took his final pokemon. As he looked at the poke ball. remembering the words that a Ash Ketchum said to him in their battle. _'I will never give up! Not until the very end!_' Drake closed his eyes as he released his most powerful pokemon.

"Dragonite! Lets go!" Shouted Drake as a large - like dragon figure appeared with tan like skin and huge wings. It had 3 claws on both hands and two like antenna on it's head. It roared loudly as it looked at pikachu. It laughed as it saw it's opponent.

"Dragonite, don't be fooled. This pokemon defeated Electivire and Onix with one move." Drake stated but did nothing because Dragonite still laughed. Which received a glare from the little mouse pokemon.

"Dragonite vs Pikachu! Battle begin!" Shouted the referee as Drake took the first move again.

"Dragonite! Dragon rush!" Dragonite then started to be covered by aura as it formed like a dragon. As Dragonite rushed and hit Pikachu. The dust cleared and it showed pikachu with a few scratches and bruises. Drake looked with great joy. He finally got a hit on pikachu. Everyone cheered and yelled encouraging words to Drake. When it seemed that Drake got the upper hand. Things went bad. Pikachu smirked as Drake notice there was a whole on the ground that lined up straight to Dragonite.

_'Good work using some of Dragonite's power to make the hole. Sorry if your hurt tho.'_ Ash telepathically said as he called hi next attack while he still had the chance before the smoke cleared.

"Pikachu send three electro balls! Two at Dragonite and one at that hole!" Shouted Ash as pikachu unleashed three electro balls.

"Dragonite Dodge them!" Dragonite then dodged two of the electro balls. As it returned to where it was it suddenly got hit by a electro ball from the ground. Dragonite then fell down. When the smoke cleared it showed a very badly beaten down Dragonite. Drake looked as he saw the hole. 'So that was his plan! Why couldn't I have seen it before!' Mentally scolded Drake to himself.

"Pikachu finish this thunder bolt" pikachu then unleashed a powerful flash of lighting that hit Dragonite. After the powerful attack before pikachu stood a knocked out Dragonite.

Drake looked at the display of power. This mysterious trainer knocked out all of his pokemon with one if his pokemon. Drake fell to his knees. Not wanting to see his loss on the big screen.

"The winner of today's battle is Aaron Nesvilla!" Announced the referee as the crowd looked at Drake. As they felt bad for the guy. Others then starts to vow to find on who this guy is. Drake then recalled his fallen Dragonite. As he stood up he saw the shadow of someone over him. Drake then looked up to see the trainer that beat him. Ash then reach out his right hand. Drake then smiled and took his hand and shook it.

"You battled bravely Drake. Not everyone can take a hit from pikachu so I am impressed. I hope you the best in the future." Ash stated, "You too, I want you to win so I won't be seen that I lost to a newbie." Drake said as he smiled. Ash then remembered Drake's words. Ash then whispered in Drake's ear.

"You know that Ash Ketchum guy. I know who he is. I also know where he is. Don't tell anyone that I said this to you. Ash is closer to you and his old friends then what you think. Good lucky Drake." With that Ash walked the opposite way leaving a shocked Drake. Pikachu then jumped on his shoulder.

"Wait! Where is he!? How is he doing!?" Shouted Drake trying to get to the hooded trainer. But only for his opponent to turn around and put his finger on his mouth to say to be quiet. Drake then caught on and stopped with the questions.

* * *

***At the presidential box***

"Hey what do you think that guy told Drake to go ask question to him?" Questioned Gray only for the others to shake their heads.

"Well let's go if we want to get to get that Aaron guy." Said Max as the others nodded. But the Champions shook their heads. "Sorry but we have to stay here to see the rest of the matches." Said Lance as he remained seated next to Cynthia.

"That's ok. Lets go guys!" Shouted May as everyone hushed her. "Oh wait! My match is up next I have to get down to the bow now!" Shouted Calem as he ran to the trainers room.

"So it's just us. Ok let's go now before he leaves." Said Professor Oak as the rest nodded and walked down to the bottom stairs.

* * *

***With Ash***

Ash was looking at the screen as he saw Calem his rival, battle a trainer name Junior. Calem called his pokemon as the two started to fight. Ash watched, after Calem defeated Junior's first pokemon. Ash got bored and started to walk towards the entrance.

Just as then he was stopped by a voice. Or voices to be exact. As Ash turned around he saw all his old friends. Looking at him with a glare. Pikachu glared at them as well when the mouse pokemon saw Serena.

"Hey, how are you so strong and not known! And take off that Hood now!" Shouted Gray as he tried to take off his Hood again. Ash then caught Gray's wrist and started to squeeze it making it redder and redder. Gray screamed at how much pain it was.

"I told you what will happen to you if you try to take my Hood off again." Calmly said the hooded figure as Gray was almost shedding man tears at the huge pain. Ash the let go of Gray's wrist and turned around to walk away. Only to be stopped by a pull. As he turned around ready to push away anyone that had stopped him. He froze on his tracks. The one that stopped him was no other then.

_'Serena'_

Ash saw and his eyes widen that Serena's eyes we're blood shot red from crying. Serena then spoke with a shaky voice, "Is that you... Ash?" Serena's words silenced the whole group of old friends and from the lobby. Trainers froze on their tracks and listened. Was this really the Ash they we're thinking of. The one that saved his home town but died doing so.

Ash looked at the honey blond girl. He felt bad, he wanted to help his old friends find him. But at the same time he couldn't let them know. '_Ah if only Lucario were here and not back at the castle.'_ Mentally scolded Ash to himself as he felt someone grab his hood. Instinct kicked in and he grabbed the wrist and squeezed it. Only to hear a yelp from Serena and he immediately let go.

"Ash... is that really you?" Asked Max as he started to tear up and get closer to him. Soon his old group of friends started to walk towards him to take off his hood. Soon Ash got an idea.

He stopped everyone by using his aura to send chills down everyone's spine. He then spoke with a low whisper, only loud enough for his old friends to hear. "I am not Ash. But I do know where he is. He is closer then what you think. But be ready, because war is about to begin." Ash knew he would regret what he said. And that regret will bite him on the butt later on. But now the only thing that he needed to do was to confuse his old friends and leave them in the dark.

"Wait you know where he is!?" Shouted Dawn and May at the same time. Only for Ash to put a finger in front of both mouth to make them be quiet. In turn the two girls blushed and stopped yelling. Drew sent glare at the hooded figure not wanting anyone to take his May.

Ash then left not leaving another word. Leaving the old group of friends with unanswered mysterious. Ash kept on walking until he made it to a hill. There he meditated and focused his aura. Ash then had a vision.

* * *

***Ash's vision***

"We are finished with phase 3 sir! Beginning extraction at your command!" Reported a grunt that is completely covered in darkness.

"Very good. Extract the aura and power of the legendary pokemon to power the machine!" Commanded the man that who was also covered in black. With a nod the grunt rushed out the big doors to tell it's comrades to extract the power of the legendary pokemon.

_'How dare they extract the legendary pokemons power for their benefits! They shall pay for this. Don't they know every legendary pokemon's life force is tied to everything that's made from the world. If they extract it's power it will destroy everything that the legendary pokemon represents.'_ Mentally said Ash as he was furious of what these grunts we're doing. Suddenly an agent came in a hurried expression. The grunt saluted and then started to talk in a deep voice. "Master, our spy has come with Intel of the pokemon world tournament." Said the grunt as the Master made an annoyed groan.

"What's the Intel of these filthy humans." Said the dark figure as the grunt started to talk.

"Sir we have gotten Intel that Ash Ketchum may be in the tournament. This may put our seat of taking control over the pokemon world in danger." Reported the grunt as Ash's eyes widened.

"This won't put our mission to become the rulers of the pokemon world in danger. We are fine as it is." Said the dark figure as the grunt left.

"Now I wonder what's going on in the Aura's Council neighboring kingdom. Hahahahaha. Those Aura guardians are too blind to see they lost this war." The dark figure said to himself as he evilly laughed.

* * *

***Back at reality***

Ash got up his eyes. Widen with what he heard. The only thought that came in mind was...

_'He is attacking our allies.'_

* * *

***At Heaven's Kingdom***

Red rushed at great speed towards a kingdom that was burning with fires and flashes of light can be seen of the fights going on. Red closed his eyes praying that everyone made it out.

Red then made it to the gates. Red's eyes widen which was rare. In front of him were hundreds of Aura Guardians dead or injured. As more Aura Guardians and medics came to treat the wounded. But that wasn't what shocked Red. What shocked red was..

"Reapers!"

* * *

**And cut! Here it is a longed waited chapter. Again I am very sorry about the delay. And also someone by the name of AS. He left a message about Ash saying in the part of 'I have to win this for her.' By her Ash was meaning about Jessica. And about the whole thing with making Ash an Serena a thing will come. Just in a unexpected way. So stay hooked and until next time. Take care!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for your continued support on this fanfic! I wanna thank Nexxus's help with this story and all of my readers! I just feel so loved and so happy when I just see someone helping me pointing out problems or being supportive about me doing a great job! It really means a lot for me. I just wanna say thank you one more time for your time to read my story. It really means a lot to me and I wanna make this fan fiction worthy for you all to read. I hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER NOTE: I DON'T OWN POKEMON!**

* * *

"Reapers!" Shouted Red as a human figure stood up and had a sword that had dark aura surrounding it. The reaper looked to have a cloak to hide they're face and body from the light. The cloak had a skull in the middle with a red gem in the middle. The reaper unleashed a loud screech as it finished. More reapers started to surround the aura guardians.

"Hold your ground men! These may be reapers but we have defeated them once. We can defeat them again! Protect the mdeics and injured until they get out!" Commanded Red as every aura guardian responded with a nod.

Soon a reaper jumped on one of the guardians. The guardian then jumped out of the way and grabbed the Hood of the reaper and uncovered it's face. The reaper immediately screamed and dissolved into dust as the light hit it.

The other reapers looked at the guardians. Studying them to make a move. Soon a loud screech was heard from the reapers. As the reapers rushed towards the aura guardians. The aura guardians used their aura and put up a wall as the reapers fired a dark blast. Soon the guardians rushed to meet the reapers.

That was when all hell broke loose.

* * *

*At the hotel suite*

Ash rushed at great speed as he broke the door of his hotel room. But Ash did not care at all. All that he cared was alerting his team. A insider is in the tournament, and this can bring their mission in great danger. Ryan was playing a game on his phone as he did not care for the loud noise as he was trying to beat the high score. Maverick was eating with Steven the the kitchen. Stephanie was in the living room watching shows.

Ash quickly went to his room where Ryan and him we're staying. Ash then wasting no time grabbed a paper and started to write so fast that it seemed he was just drawing dribbles. As the raven haired boy took an envelope and folded the paper to fit in it.

Sirens started to go off. Ash looked out the window to see a fire storm, the fire storm had huge tornados made out of flames and small clumps of rocks covered in fire rained down with ashes. To top it off, a huge wave of lava with large melted rocks was coming straight to them.

_'Dammit. They must of gotten the powers of Groudon and Moltres. This is bad.'_ Ash then ran to see is whole team startled just as he was.

"Whats happening? Why are the sirens going off?" Asked Steven as he tried to keep a calm face.

"We need to bring our pokemon out now only the fire and water pokemon. There is a huge wave of lava and a fire storm with tornados made out of flames coming towards us. We need to help the humans in the front lines. So saddle up and we go on my call." With that everyone went into their rooms or started to make their way outside. Ash then looked at the mask that his father used. Quickly Ash took the mask and wore it so no one can recognize him. Little did he know a group of old friends were already going to the front lines to help.

Soon when everyone was in the lobby every person expect for Ash's group were running getting their luggage, crying, calling for a taxi, asking help from the pokemon league police, some even tried to commit suicide. But hotel staff stopped the the people from commuting suicide.

Ash and his group then rushed outside. It was way much worst then in the inside. There were helicopters and water pokemon and police and evacuations taking place. Everything was a mess. Thinking on his feet Ash released Charizard and signaled the rest to hop on a flying pokemon. Soon they all were going straight into the fire as many saw them and some police even saluted to the trainers as they made their way towards the hell storm.

* * *

* With the old group of friends*

" Serena! Gray! We need to go! The fire is too big and too hot. We need to join the others in evacuation!" Shouted Calem as he covered his mouth and nose to stop inhaling the smoke. But no answer was given to him. Calem worried about his girl friend and his friends. Quickly shouts again.

No answer.

The fire was getting bigger and bigger. Calem has to pick go look for Serena and Gray deeper in the fire. Or escape and possible never see his girl friend and friend again.

_'Eh I will meet someone better'_ thought Calem as he ran towards the route that hasn't been touched my the fire. As Calem ran he noticed that the flames seemed to ceased and soon he was at the ranger outpost.

The out post had rangers with their water pokemon out and pokemon league police and firemen at the ready. Calem grinned in joy thinking to himself that he picked right. Once Calem was taken in and given water with food and brand new cloths Calem went and leaned on the railing of the outpost tower seeing the flames coming closer. But suddenly Calem nearly fell at the gust of wind that came over him. Calem quickly regained his footing and saw a Charizard carrying a trainer on top with several other flying pokemon with trainers raiding on them as well.

Calem then saw the Charizard absorb the fire by eating it. He also saw water pokemon unleashing massive amounts of water, that would easily make a ocean in just a few hours, wipe put huge parts of the fire. He also saw the fire pokemon absorb the fire as every ranger watched in awe at the band of trainers. But then the real threat came. A tornado, 5x more massive then a class 5 tornado, came in and was only a few meters away. Thinking fast Ash released his Alakazam.

Alakazam appeared in a flash of bright light with a yellow orb in his chest. Quickly Ash concentrated his aura and a pair of gloves appeared on his hands and on the right glove was a Mega evolution stone.

With a loud voice and a strong force of aura "Alakazam mega evolve!" Shouted Ash as a huge power of aura was unleashed and when the transformation was taking place the very ground shook and the power that even blew away a part of the storm. And right there was Mega alakazam.

"Alakzam! Use your psychic powers and keep the fire at bay!" Called out the raven haired boy as Alakazam nodded and started to keep parts of the storm, that was close to the city, pushed away. As every ranger and trainer and police got out of the trance they were in of the power displayed when Alakazam mega evolve began to cheer but others prepared for the worst part.

"Fire wave incoming!" Shouted a ranger up in the command tower as the fire wave came in like the speed of light.

Ash knowing he did not have much time. Only had one choice. To use his aura abilities in front of human eyes.

_'Guys I need to use my aura abilities.'_ None of my pokemon can do anything to this wave of great magnitude.' With a response of understood from all of his team mates. Ash released his aura.

Ash's eyes started to glow a light blue color. And his whole body started to glow light blue as well and releasing huge amounts of aura that pushed back the wave of fire just by the little bit. The ground trembled and everyone that was 100 feet away would have suffocated of the huge amount of power.

_'What the... what's this power!? Its too strong... even I can feel the power from here!?'_ Thought Calem as he tried to get up. But the force was too powerful and knocked Calem back. Every ranger and Calem and pokemon trainer watched in complete silence as the masked trainer (Ash) made a huge wall of aura that was sucking the power and fire from the fire waves.

Ash was struggling as he tried to keep the wall up. Mustering every strength he can get. As it seemed Ash was going to fall, Ash's aura started to go deep red. Darker aura surrounded Ash as he found new strength to keep holding off the fire waves that started to disappear at the touch of the wall that absorbed it's flames.

Ash's eyes started to change color as well as it had 3 orbs that was away from the pupil and instead of brown eyes it turned to dark red eyes.

Fathom from what Ash was feeling. It was immense power, power that over flowed Ash. After a few minutes the flame of waves have been absorbed an the fire storm had stopped. But before the storm completely stopped a loud roar was heard. And the sky turned into flames. But the flames never touched the ground. And with the flames we're bolt of lighting and shooting stars we're falling. The universe was restless.

* * *

* With Serena and Gray*

Where the fire had nearly touched the part of the forest was a honey blond girl with a tattered shirt and socks with a brunt hat. The girl also seemed to have a few bruises and burns and scratches.  
The honey blond seemed to be unconscious. Next to the trainer was a boy with brown hair. He looked twice as bad as the girl. The boy had a wound that was bleeding and more burns.

"Serena look ou-!" Shouted the trainer as he regain conscious and looked around. After sometime he saw Serena laying on the ground motionless. "Seren-ahhhhhh!' Shouted the trainer in agony as he fell on the ground holding his right leg in pain.

Suddenly Serena sprang back to reality as she gasped for air and coughed a few time. Her vision seems to be blurry as she rubbed her eyes. Quickly she remembered what happened and saw Gray holding his right leg in pain.

"Gray you need medical help!" Shouted the young adult as she stood up unaware of her injuries. "I know, it's just my leg hurts. By the way, did you see that guy with the mask? He used aura to block the wave. Aura! Only aura guardians are able to do that. The only one with that much of power are Riley and lucario, as well as him..." Gray's tone went down as he looked down to the ground with a sad expression.

"Thats all in the past. Lets just go to that ranger outpost. I am sure our friends are there." With a nod. Serena helped Gray up and the both of them went on their way to the outpost. No noticing two pairs of red eyes looking at them both, from above raiding a charizard.

* * *

*At Ash's house or mansion or castle... idk*

A little girl was drawing a picture of Ash with Jessica and her in front of the house holding hands. With a sweet smile. The little girl hung the picture up on the wall.

The little girl looked at the clock. "4:32" 'Not dinner time yet' thought the little girl with a pout. She went over to the t.v and turned it on. She went to the kids channel and watched what was on. Unaware that the cloaked figure was behind her sneaking up on her.

As the figure grew closer. The little girl grew tried. As the figure was right on top of her head. The girl turned around an screamed but was cut off as the cloaked figure covered her mouth and put her in a sack. Then they both disappear.

* * *

*AT the council's kingdoms*

Red an his aura guardians fought. Both were outnumbered. As each slash meant as death for a reaper. More took it's place. As each beam of aura wipe out legions after legions more came. Red dodged slashed dodged slash dodged and slashed. As the way of reapers came down, Red,saw hi men and the shape they were in. 'Dammit just a little more time.'  
The aura guardians has injuries that we're fatal. They had wounds bleeding. Some even died. But they kept fighting.

After a few more minutes of fighting a green flare was shot up into the sky. It indicated that they evacuated all the citizens and injured.

"Ok men fall back! Retreat retreat!" Shouted Red as cheers from the guardians were heard. Then after everything seemed to go right. A giant ship floated in the air. And it has the word R on the middle.

As the ship landed the reapers seemed to go away a the soldiers stood firm and prepared for an assault. The door of the ship opened. And it revealed someone who Red thought he would never meet again.

"Silver"

"Men get out of here now! I will handle him!" Commands Red as his men retreated leaving their trust to Red as they escaped through the gates.

"So you have become more powerful now eh Red?" Said Silver as he walked up to Red. With a powerful aura surrounding the two of them. The aura only intensified as Silver took a step closer. With a black cape with silver outlines and a black shirt and pants and gloves. His hair sliver, with red eyes. Tinted with a murderous glare and smile.

"I can say that same thing to you Silver. Expect that you will never win." Stated Red as he charged up a aura beam.

"Oh but Red I already am winning. I have the legendaries under my control. I have the poke world on it's knees. And I have the power to destroy anything. But what fun would that be? Now I am thinking of releasing END. The pokemon of destruction. The pokemon that is sealed away in that little brat of yours." Said Silver with venom in his voice.

"I won't let you speak ill of my child and I will certainly not let you awaken END!" Shouted Red as he fired the aura beam. A huge explosion appeared as the ship was destroyed. But as the dust cleared. It shows Silver unfazed with the attack.

"Now now... let's have some fun shall we? Lets see who can live the longest. Hahahahaha!"

_'Every man can stand adversity, but to test a man's characteristics, give him power. That's what I did with Silver. I just never would have imagined he would end up like this. Dammit'_ With that Red and Silver charged at each other.

Not knowing the the result. Not knowing that a man with a tear running down his face, was watching from the heavens.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Thank you guys so much for the splendid reviews on my last chapter. Oh and Happy Halloween! Even tho I can't celebrate it due to my religious beliefs, or more specifically my family' religious beliefs, Halloween is apparently named the day of the devil. But eh. I wish you all have a terrific holiday and day! Now on with the chapter!**

**Ash: Well well, if it isn't pokefanfictionmaster... **

**Uh... I DON'T OWN POKEMON ONLY THE PLOT WELL PART OF THE PLOT! GET OUT ASH!**

* * *

It was a sunny after noon. There was smoke coming from the forest from the incident that took place the last week. We see our hero, Ash Ketchum, lazily laying on the couch watching the news for the league announcement for the tournament's re-opening.

"Since the huge fire storm that took place in this area of the forest. The pokemon league is on high alert of weather occurrences. Just yesterday Johto was hit by a massive hurricane that completely flooded half of Johto. Many were left homeless and went to shelters. 23,000 people we're affected by this tragedy and 583 are reported missing or dead. The pokemon league is not only in high alert for strange weather but as well as strange pokemon behavior, and strange things happening in space."

A video was then shown of pokemon fleeing from pokemon trainer and ranger. The pokemon seemed to be filled with anger.

"This video was taken by the pokemon league in the center of pokemon behavior. Recently pokemon have been becoming more aggressive or less approachable. Many trainers are either being attacked by pokemon and even their own. And many rangers are finding more incidents of trainers being attacked or even killed by pokemon. But this is not the only thing to worry about strange things have been happening in space."

A video appeared of shooting stars falling down and then huge flashes of lights appearing in space and them you can see galaxies appearing everywhere.

"This video was taken by a journalist called Kenny Gurren. He was taking a hike when all of the sudden these images started to appear. He quickly took his camera out and here we have images of galaxies shooting stars and flashes of light. These appearances of been becoming more and more usual since the freak fire storm appeared. Beaches, cities, towns, everywhere these appearances have been becoming more frequent and violent. At first we see shooting stars here but not harming the earth later on we see shooting stars destroying parts of this forest. And now we see cosmic rays here and now a small solar flare that destroyed this whole area of 700 miles. Not only that but experts theorize that this is connected to all of the events that happened recently. Here we have the very man himself professor Oak. Now Professor Oak, please explain to us how this can be connected."

Oak then started to speak as they were both shown in a room with two couches and a table with two water bottles.

"Well Martha you see, we recorded that the legendary pokemon, the ones we know of and keep track of, have not been at their scheduled places lately. You see we try to figure out legendary pokemon and their behavior towards human beings. But recently they haven't been going to their places. For example, mew from the Hoenn region is always in the tree of life. And usually goes to the kingdom of Rota. But mew has been spotted missing from both the tree and kingdom. We think that with all the disappearances, it affected the balance of nature. So all of the behavior of the pokemon, the weather changes and even the images of the universe, can be linked to this cause." Stated Oak as he laid back a little.

"So this might be linked with everything? Is what I am getting right?" Asked the reporter as Oak nodded.

"Do you think this can also be linked to the man in the mask that used aura to protect and absorb the fire wave?"

Images were shown of Ash wearing a mask that his father had when he did secret missions. It showed Ash glowing red and a red wall shrinking the fire.  
"Um now that I do not know. But if that man shown there is a aura guardian. Then he can have connections even know where the pokemon are and why this is all happening and have the answer to it all"

"Well with that, we return to you Samantha for the daily weather report."

Ash deciding he could just ask a league official about the tournament resume date, put on his shoes got his cloak and gloves and started to walk out of the hotel into the sunny/smoky day.

* * *

***At the hospital***

Serena woke up from a ray of sun light shining on her face. She sit up still trying to get her vision back since she's been out for a week. It only took a few seconds until she started to remember what happened.

_'So I am in the hospital. I need to get a nurse to check in on me to see when I can leave'_

Taking off the medical equipment, that was attached to her for a week, she tried to get up. But fell on the ground, her legs seemed to be weak as she couldn't move or use her legs for a long time, made them weak and painful trying to get up.

With every step, she winced in pain as her legs begged her to go back to her comfortable bed and to wait for a nurse that would probably take hours for one to come.

Determination filled her as she thought of what Ash would think, if he was close then she had to be ready to face him. And to do that she had to leave as soon as possible.

Serena finally made it to the door of her room. She opened it by a little as she tried to regain some strength into her hands and arms. Her legs gave up and not leaning on the door, her only support.

Before Serena spoke up, a nurse with pink hair spotted her and walked up to her with a bright smile. 'She seems so familiar'

"Hello, I am nurse Joy. You should not be up from your room. It seems that your legs and arms are trying to get used to being able to move again. Stay here, I will go get a wheel chair so we can move you to the therapy room." Nurse Joy put Serena down on the bed and left the room.

Shortly she returned with a wheel chair. Serena mustered he remaining strength and with the help of nurse Joy she was able to get on the wheel chair.

"I called your friends that you woke up, you will be able to see them after your therapy." With a bright smile, the nurse brought Serena to a room filled with windows that loomed over the city and that block the sun's bright rays, it also had walking ways with poles on both sides to help with the walking, and machines that were made to walk/run and practice riding a bicycle.

Many people were in the huge rooms, patients, nurses, pokemon, and doctors. Everyone either seemed to be filling out papers or using the equipment.

* * *

***With Ash***

Ash walked through town a many people stared at him and whispered behind his back about his power. Ash felt pride in himself. Ever since he was a kid we wanted to be feared by everyone.

Walking in a steady pace through the cleaned streets that stretched to the league's HQ and stadium. Ash, not noticing the view, started to think.

_'Dammit. I need to find out who this agent is. I also need to keep a look out of my old friends. I also need to be aware of the climate changes and sudden natural disasters. I need to win the tournament without anyone knowing who I am. I also need to fucking stop attracting attention. Silver is nearly complete with his plan. The legendaries the universe the dimensions are all counting on me. Why couldn't I just stay a 10 year old boy. Why do I have to have these problems!?'_ As Ash mentally questioned himself he bumped with a girl.

The girl was wearing a gardening hat with a pink ribbon tied around the hat. She was wearing a dress like white with green spots on the bottom. It also had straps that are colored white. Her tank top reached to her hips. She was also wearing short light blue shorts. Finally she had pink high heels.

Her hair was a orange color. Her eyes were light brown. Her skin was pale yet soft. It made the young lady seemed to be a type of girl that any man would fall for.

"Sorry I wasn't looking g forward." She spoke with a soft soothing voice that would make her seem like a princess of a kingdom.

"Its ok, I wasn't looking where I was going too." Replied Ash as he helped the orange haired beauty up.

"Hey aren't you the cloaked trainer that's in the tournament. The one that defeated both Drake and Misty?" The women asked as she looked closer to Ash.

"Yes I am. My name is Aaron Nesvilla." Was what Ash replied as the orange haired girl put her head down.

"Oh I am so sorry I haven't even told you my name yet! I am Diamond Guern. I am in the tournament. I was going to the league's head quarters to ask when will the tournament resume."

"It's ok, I am going to their hq to find out when the tournament will resume as well." Replied Ash as Diamond raised her head.

"Well shall we go together? I was going to train next for the tournament." Asked Diamond as she dusted her self from the dirt that was on the ground

"Sure we can train together for a little bit. After that I need to go to the hotel I am staying in." Replied Ash as he checked the time.

" Ok! Lets get going!" With that both trainers started to head to the league.

* * *

***At the hospital***

A honey blond was laying on a bed fast asleep. Nothing could be heard but her soft breathing. The moon light illuminated the whole room.

Suddenly a dark figure appeared next to another one.

"So this is the girl?" One of the figures whispered to the other as he saw her face.

"Yes it is. Take this girl when it's done Bora. You can have fun with her. While Ketchum watches in grief as his whole life gets destroyed. Little by little." Whispered the man back to the now confirmed Bora.

"She will be a nice doll for me. When I am lonely..." Bora replied as he touched her face. And a smirk arose on his face.

"Hm a pervert like you can have lots of fun. Just make sure she doesn't come back to this dimension." Said the unidentified figure in disgust.

"Your such a pervert." With that both figures disappeared.

* * *

*** To Ash***

Diamond and Ash were walking through town. Many me would whistle at Diamond as she rolled her eyes in disgust of how men could take women for granted. As for Ash, he ignored all the comments he would hear when he passed by men as they bickerer about him having Diamond.

"Well this is my house. Thank you for taking me here." Diamond said as she gave a small smile.

"No problem. It was nice hanging out with you." Was all that Ash replied as Diamond gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You know we can do this again. Here is my phone number." With that Diamond gave Ash a paper with phone digits.

Ash watched Diamond enter her house. As Diamond shot one more glance at him. He walked away with one thing in mind. "My girl friend is going to kill me..."

* * *

***With Diamond***.

"I have found Ash Ketchum's sir. I befriended him. He is in our grasp." Diamond talked to a person completely covered in a cloak on a hologram.

"Very good. I want you to make him lose the tournament he can be a threat. Even though I believe you can take him. I can not take any chances. Especially since we are so close."

"Understood. Very soon this virus that are mankind will be eliminated."

"Very soon. END will be ours."

* * *

*** With Red***

"Aura pulse!" Shouted Red as a huge blast happened and a huge crater appeared.

"It seems you have gotten stronger. No matter. Flame of destruction!"

* * *

**SO that's it. And the whole Bora thing is kinda messed up. But he will be a very important role. Hehehehehe. Well anyway I hope you all have a nice day. Until next time, bye!**


End file.
